Crimson Emerald Rays
by XellossLina
Summary: This is a collection of short scenes/suggestions/prompts for my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series. Requests and prompts welcome! These are all scenes and short stories too small to be one shots on their own, all Yona X Jae-ha centered. First chapter is actually a prequel to 'What Do You Think of Me'
1. Hakuryuu Love Potion

So here I'm starting a new series, a collection of short stories/AU Chapters from my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series. These ones shot chapters will all be AUs of chapters, prompts or other in-between stories and scenes throughout the series that are too short to be a single one shot story. I'll be taking suggestions for scenes or chapters to AU and I also have a few in mind already that are far too short to be full fledge fanfics so the length of these chapters will vary.

This was a suggestion/prompt from farrah87 for an AU of Chapter 41, where the group got the love potion and Jae-ha was attempting to give it to Yona but this time he succeeds. I did a slight twist on this in my own way and honestly, this could go into my Jae-ha/Yona Alternate Chapters Series the way I wrote it, so you can consider this a prequel as it could be the start of how these two start falling in love 3 Thanks again for letting me take on this prompt and for giving me the idea! Anyone else that wishes to give suggestions for AU chapters sound them off in the comments below!

* * *

"Teasing youngsters is a special privilege of those that are older!" Jae-ha hummed to himself as he dissolved the Hakuryuu Scale into a cup of water. After trying it himself and enjoying the reaction of the others when it made him react to Kija, he just couldn't wait to try it on Yona herself, since he knew there was no way he'd get Hak to drink it. He turned his head, knowing Kija and Hak were hot on his heels but with his jumping power he was able to put a decent distance to finish his task quickly. "Once I give this to Yona Dear, Hak will be right behind me so I can jump away and he'll be the instant target of her affection… I'm sure he'll let down that stubborn barrier once she's professing her love to him." He snickered. "That'll close the distance between those two." He'd noticed since he met the Lightning Beast and the princess that while they were close something was keeping them from closing the gap, and as the oldest and newest member of the group he felt it was his place to help out, not to mention it would be hilarious to watch and tease them about it later.

With another jump, he saw red hair blowing in the wind and knew he spotted his target. "Ah, there she is…. Yona dear! Aren't you thirsty?" he called out. _'She has such a beautifully serious face on her, almost as stunning as the one she had when she shot Kumji….'_ The Green Dragon mused, thinking back to that day in Awa as she basically saved his life. He had gotten shot and fell into the sea after all and was an easy target after that, but she took down their enemy with one shot to the heart… Jae-ha had never seen anything more beautiful than the redheaded princess standing on the ship with her bow in hand and head held high. Only after that had he found out that was the very first time the young princess had ever taken a life, so it was a life changing moment for her. He shook his head as he wondered why his train of thought got so lost when Yona's shout made him realize he wasn't paying attention.

 _"Jae-ha?! Watch out!"_

"Eh? AAAHHHH!" That's when Jae-ha saw it, one of her arrows was flying towards his head which he easily dodged… But then he didn't watch his footing and tripped over a rock, causing him to fall and the cup with the Hakuryuu Scale mixture flew forward, just as he fell flat onto his face. " _Owwww….. Damn that was so not beautiful…._ " He grumbled, slowly sitting up and cleaning the blood off his nose with a cloth.

"Are you ok?" Yona's voice hovered right above him, she bent over to lean closer to him, having left her bow on the grass. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you!"

 _'Damn, I dropped the Hakuryuu Scale so that was a wasted effort…'_ Jae-ha sighed to himself, but smiled as he looked up to the princess. "No it's fine Yona dear, I just hit a blind spot and-" his eyes widened though at what he saw when he looked at her.

Yona's hair and the top half of her outfit were dripping wet, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes filled with worry. The cup must have flown in her direction and spilled all over her. The next thing he knew was that she hugged him tightly, whimpering into his shoulder. "But it's still my fault you got hurt… And I nearly hit you with that arrow… I'd never forgive myself if you…"

 _'OH SHIT, she's affected by the love potion and I'M her target.'_ Jae-ha cursed in his mind, feeling his cheeks redden and his heart skipping a beat. _'Crap and there goes that blasted dragon's blood again! It's even reacting to her and… But she's so cute like this…'_ he unconsciously ran his fingers through her crimson locks. "It's alright Yona-chan, see I'm perfectly fine." He chuckled lightly. ' _At least until Kija and Hak catch up with me, once they see us like this I'm a dead man…'_ he sweatdropped at that image.

Yona pulled back to look at him, eyes brimming with tears and her flushed face nearly matched her hair. "That's good, because you're really important to me… Even though I'm a total pain, helpless and frail I want to protect you… I…." she leaned her head a bit closer.

"Y-yona… I…" For once the Ryokuryuu was stumped, after all he usually liked to be the one to pursue a love and it usually cooled when he was the one being chased… _Usually_. Something about Yona made his heart and head wage war with each other, granted she was unlike any other girl he'd ever met, one that gained his respect and while he figured it was the dragon's blood that drew him to her… He couldn't help the desire that was building inside him as his arms acted without thinking, wrapping around her and pulling her body closer to his and pressing his lips against her forehead. "You're not completely helpless nor a pain…" his words trailed off. _'She's so beautiful… Damnit why is this dragon's blood so confusing? Why must it act up at a time like this?'_

"Then what do you think of me?" Yona looked up at him with pleading eyes, cheeks still red and her arms tight around him. "Because I… I want to…."

 _"Princess!" "Droopy Eyes where the hell are you?"_

 _'Shit that's Kija and Hak right now, if I don't move they're going to kill me.'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, but with Yona's arms tight around him he knew he wasn't getting away anytime soon. "Yona dear let's go for a stroll, shall we?" he said, lifting her into his arms as he stood up.

"Anywhere with you Jae-ha." Yona giggled as she snuggled her head against his chest. "I always feel so safe with you…"

 _'Damn this dragon's blood, damn it to hell….'_ Jae-ha cursed as he felt his heart hammering again. He immediately leapt into the air, carrying the redheaded princess with him a good distance away until he landed in a tree, sighing with relief. Hopefully they shouldn't catch up with them, not too soon at least. Even though he knew Kija could continue tracking him with the dragon's blood, if he simply stayed one jump ahead of him then the Hakuryuu would never catch up with the Ryokuryuu's quick movements. Hopefully they wouldn't ask Shin-ah to look for him with that distance vision…

"Jae-ha?" Yona's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Are you ok? You seem worried about something." Her face was extremely close to his again. She traced her fingers over his temple.

Jae-ha shut his eyes as he was fighting against his urge to kiss her. She was just too damn adorable, so innocent and pure… He said it himself, who couldn't help but fall in love with her? But Yoon's words ran in his head _. 'You're a fiend if you use a love potion to do it.'_ That made the Green Dragon shake his head, the last thing he wanted to be was a creep that took advantage of a lady in this kind of situation, that would make him no better than Kumji's goons, which were some of the ugliest men he'd ever met. He meant to use the potion to lower Hak's guard, since he most definitely had feelings for the princess, this would have been the perfect way to bring any of her hidden feelings for him to the surface… Why did his beautiful plan have to backfire so badly? "I'm fine really Yona dear." He gave her a forced smile while internally bitching out his dragon blood for reacting so badly to her. "But you shouldn't be so close, it's rather… _Dangerous_."

"I'm with you, that's not dangerous…" Yona whimpered, bringing her face even closer. "A-and I want to…" her lips were inches away from his when he caught her hands and tried to hold her back.

"Yona Dear, while I know I'm unbelievably charming you really should save that for the man you love." Jae-ha chuckled, hoping the effects of the potion wouldn't last too long and he could just stall her for now.

"But you're…. You're the one I…" Yona was stumbling over her words, her cheeks blazing red. Since she couldn't spit it out, she pushed her head forward and bumped her lips against his.

Jae-ha's eyes went wide and that was the end of his self-control, be it the dragon's blood or his own perverted urges, he didn't care at the moment as he crushed his lips against hers in response. Even under the potion's influence, the young princess obviously had no idea what to do, so she merely touched his lips, but the Green Dragon molded his mouth over hers and their kiss became more passionate. His arms wrapped tightly around her as his tongue swept over her lips, and he didn't stop there. His lips traced her jaw, moving to her cheeks and forehead once again as he took in the scent of her hair.

 _"Jae-ha…"_ Yona breathed against him as he continued to assault her face with his kisses, she moaned as his lips found their way to her neck, applying light suction along with butterfly kisses. His hands were getting frisky as they started out roaming her back until one rested on her thigh, and then he stopped himself.

"No… This isn't right…" Jae-ha groaned as he pulled back, eyes shut and teeth clenched _. 'This blasted dragon's blood just seems to get stronger and stronger pulling me towards her… It's stronger than when I first met her and even worse than when she was hanging on that cliff at the cape… But these feelings, they're not my own and neither are hers… This love potion on her is no different than how that damn dragon blood makes me…'_ he shook his head. "Yona dear, you're not yourself. We shouldn't do this."

Yona frowned at that, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. "… Am I… That disappointing?" she whimpered softly. "I don't know very much and I'm too young, that's it right?" there was a heavy regret in her voice. "I should have known that you… Don't look at me that way…"

Jae-ha opened his eyes and his heart broke seeing tears forming in her eyes from the rejection. "Yona dear… It's not that really…" he grit his teeth as he really didn't want to hurt her like that. He moved his hand to cup her chin, his thumb brushing her lip while trying to resist the urge to kiss her again. "This dragon's blood is just making me act strange, that's all. While I'm not one to refuse a lady, I like to choose so by my own will." He said with a smile, he figured admitting the love potion wouldn't work since Yona didn't hear them when they were discussing the Hakuryuu Scale so in her current drugged state she might not believe him. Best to put the blame all on him. "I chose to come along with you to watch your progress, and I respect you enough that you deserve a man that can truly choose to be with you, not one forced by the dragon's blood."

"… So you think the dragon's blood makes you want to be with me…?" Yona asked, looking like she was processing that answer. "But you turned me down at first…"

"I did, because I was fighting the dragon's blood forcing me to agree to join you." Jae-ha chuckled lightly. _'Good, good, stall for time and hopefully she'll snap out of it…'_

"Does that mean Kija and Shin-ah…?" Yona frowned a bit more. "I don't want to force them to do anything, and that includes you too Jae-ha… Is there something I can do?"

"Yona dear, don't worry about it." Jae-ha pet her on the head softly. "Kija is fascinated by you, of course he would have come no matter what. As for Shin-ah, from what Yoon told me that poor boy is far better off being with you. And I told you that I chose to come along with you, after all seeing you crying when you were searching for me was such a turn on."

"So…. Does that mean I am attractive to you?" Yona asked once again. "Really Jae-ha…. What do you think of me?" she leaned her head against his chest, snuggling close and closing her eyes. "I want to know… _Please_."

 _'My heart can't take this…'_ Jae-ha mentally groaned, stroking his fingers through her red hair. He paused a long while before answering. "… I'm not… Sure… Where the dragon's blood ends and my own feelings begin. If you were any other girl and I felt this way I wouldn't hesitate in…." he blinked when he noticed the princess must have drifted off in his arms, as her eyes were still shut and she was quiet, resting happy against him. He couldn't help but smile how cute she was sleeping so soundly against him, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "If it wasn't for the fact this blasted dragon's blood is forcing these feelings, I'd swear you've captured this pervert's heart Yona dear, you truly are a pirate now. I haven't felt like _this_ about a girl in… Quite some time."

After staying up in the tree and enjoying the moment, Jae-ha knew Hak and Kija were still looking for him so the best way to lose them would be to return Yona back to the camp. Hopefully when she woke up she'd just think the whole incident was a dream. With a few jumps, he easily made it back and set her down in her tent, luckily no one was around at the moment. He pet her on the head one more time before heading out, strolling back over to Yoon with a cheerful smile.

"Alright where have you been?" the boy genius shot him an accusing look. "Kija and Hak ran off after you, especially when we heard that yell. What happened?"

"Oh well Yona dear was practicing her bow when I found her, but once I dodged her arrow I hit a blind spot, causing me to drop the Hakuryuu Scale." Jae-ha explained, it actually wasn't a lie but he just omitted the part that it got all over Yona.

"So you basically wasted it? _IDIOT!_ " Yoon growled. "That could have been useful in a fight I wanted to study its ingredients!"

Jae-ha laughed at his reaction. "Sorry, it wasn't on purpose. I was actually trying to get Hak's usual indifferent expression to crumble with Yona dear crawling all over him."

That's when Hak came up behind him. "So _THAT'S_ why you ran off with that blasted thing, and seriously Yoon what kind of fighting techniques were you planning on using?"

"Someone help!" Yona's voice interrupted them suddenly.

Jae-ha snapped to and quickly leapt over, wondering what could have possibly happened, he had just left her back at her tent and… He blinked at the sight before him.

Kija lay unconscious in her arms, Shin-ah had arrived first and was helping lift the White Dragon off of her.

"What happened?" Hak asked as he caught up.

"He suddenly started acting strange, something about drinking something weird…" Yona whimpered.

Jae-ha blinked as he looked over at the nearby table Yoon had set up over some of the rocks. "Wait is that…?" he picked up the cup he had spilled before, realizing there must have been some of the love potion left. "… I think he drank the love potion. I didn't realize that some was left…"

"It had a sweet smell." Shin-ah spoke up. "Ao found it on the ground…" the squirrel in question was hanging around the Blue Dragon, obviously if she took it there was little change since she was already attached to the Seiryuu anyway.

 _'Ahh that explains it, Ao found it and Shin-ah just placed it on the table, from there Kija must have found it.'_ Jae-ha thought to himself. He then looked at Yona whose eyes caught his for a moment and he swore he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. _'… The question is does Yona remember what happened or did she shrug it off as a dream…?'_

"Will Kija be ok?" Yona asked after a moment.

"Yeah we tested it before and Jae-ha recovered quickly so he'll be fine." Yoon shrugged. "Just for some reason Kija passed out, that's odd. It didn't seem to effect you that way." He turned to the Green Dragon.

 _'No but it made Yona sleepy so maybe in larger doses it does that?'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, twisting his mouth. "I only had a taste you must remember Yoon." He shrugged. "Otherwise are you alright Yona dear?"

"I'm fine… I think." Yona said, rubbing her cheek a bit. "I've just never had something like that happen before…" she chuckled slightly. "It was kind of exciting. I'll have to tell Kija later that it's ok, he's probably going to be terribly upset with himself." She then caught a glimpse of the Green Dragon one more time before turning around.

"Well I'll finish getting dinner ready, Lightning Beast you didn't finish the laundry yet either." Yoon pointed out.

"Alright, alright… This fiasco was your fault Droopy Eyes, you should help out too." Hak grumbled.

"Oh come now, it's not like I made Kija drink it." Jae-ha chuckled. "But fine I'll move Kija so he can rest." He helped Shin-ah move the White Dragon next to the nearby tent for now, placing him into his sleeping bag near a tree.

The Seiryuu then nodded and moved to join Hak and Yoon but Yona was still lingering in the same area, looking at the cup that held the love potion with a tilted head.

"Something on your mind, Yona dear?" Jae-ha called out to her.

"Huh? N-no nothing." The princess shook her head with a flushed face. "I just must be tired, I found myself taking a nap back in my tent when I remember practicing my bow but not when I stopped… Then I had that weird dream…"

 _'Ahhh so she did think it was a dream after all, that's a relief.'_ Jae-ha sighed to himself. "I hope it's nothing serious, some people do have nightmares after they… _Take a life_." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to startle her.

Yona clenched her hands into fists for a moment, shaking her head. "I don't regret taking down Kumji, not at all Jae-ha. Especially since he was about to… _Hurt you_." She looked at him with those same pitiful eyes she had when she was under the love potion, but she wasn't under that anymore… She then blushed and looked away. "A-anyway I think maybe I'll just rest some more before dinner, excuse me!" she quickly darted into her tent.

Jae-ha blinked for a moment after she left, then smacked his fist against his chest right where his heart was _. "…. God dammit this dragon blood…"_


	2. Wanderer's Market

This was just a random scene I had in my head I wanted to do, and since it's so short it works for this series. This time I'm showing an AU of Chapter 76 in the Wanderer's Market. And something that bugged me before how Jae-ha's clothes suddenly changed from this chapter to the next, clearly he bought new clothes but it was only addressed in a side panel by the author, not in the canon story itself XD So leave it to me to want to AU that and throw in an explanation, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Yona dear, you shouldn't go wandering on your own." Jae-ha spoke through the sea of people in the market as he spotted the princess wandering off.

"Huh?" Yona spun around, surprised to see the Green Dragon following her as they stepped a bit away from the market, she looked back at Yoon clearly pleased Hak brought in more business by giving those females hugs as they asked for. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." She shrugged, then mentally groaned _. 'Why did it have to be Jea-ha of all people to notice my selfish moment?'_

 _'Is she jealous? Back in Senri she was noticing he was popular but she didn't seem to mind…'_ Jae-ha just smiled at her. "If you don't like the extras Hak is giving out, you should say something."

"What?" Yona looked at him surprised that he even asked that. "No, it's not like that." She shook her head, looking away slightly.

" _Really?_ " he pressed, tilting his head at her answer.

Yona frowned at that _. 'How does he see right through me? He's worse than Hak sometimes with how he can see my bad side… Especially when I'm selfish…'_ she sighed, still looking away. "… I guess, just a little bit, but… I didn't like seeing him like that…" she admitted. "I didn't think it would matter, and yet... thinking about it, I was a little surprised."

"I figured so with the way you walked away." Jae-ha chuckled. _'So she is starting to notice him more, that's good. Maybe there is hope for our pinning Thunder Beast.'_ He mused. He'd been watching those two for a while now, wondering if Hak's unrequited love could ever be returned. After all, the Green Dragon himself just figured his attraction to the princess was merely that damn dragon's blood…

Yona turned to look at him. "… Don't tell Hak about this."

The Ryokuryuu blinked. " _Why…?_ "

"Because this isn't a good thing." Yona sighed, looking away again. "For example, if Hak finds someone important to him… Even if he wants to be with that person… If I say that I'm lonely or something childish like that… Hak won't be able to do what he wants." She lowered her head a bit. "And that's not right or fair to him, one day I want to return Hak his freedom, since he's given up everything to protect me. So it's not good that I'm being concerned over something weird." She then chuckled slightly. "I guess I've been spoiled by Hak's constant presence." She then turned back to her Green Dragon. "I need to get it together." She smiled. _'Huh… I've had a hard time voicing this even to myself yet… With Jae-ha, I just seem to feel more… Comfortable talking to him about such things.'_

Jae-ha just stared at her for a moment, processing what she just said _. 'So does she want to do this because she doesn't look at him that way or is she concerned his feelings only go as far as protecting her? It's also funny, considering she is a princess that probably grew up spoiled she has this heated desire to not be selfish, to the point of not even saying what she really wants…'_ he wondered, then smiled at the princess. "… It's alright."

Yona smiled, taking his answer as he understood. "Let's go back to Yoon, shall we?" she turned to leave, but then heard him speak again.

"Hak has… Already been yours for a long time, Yona dear."

Yona turned to him with a surprised look for a bit, but smiled. "Hak has only been by my side… Because it's his job."

Jae-ha couldn't help but think how cute she looked and how adorably dense she was about her bodyguard's affection. "Yona dear, that's like saying we beasts only follow you because of the dragon's blood."

Yona blinked at that one, but smiled. "Not you." She answered.

"Huh?" he looked at her surprised for that comment.

"You hate the dragon's blood and their rules, you made that clear the day we met." The princess giggled. "You do what you want and you know I don't make you come along with us, the same is true with the others. Hak is different, he doesn't have the same connection you guys do, but he swore to my father to protect me, and that oath is stronger than any kind of blood." She sighed. "Even with my father gone, Hak just wishes to keep that promise and that's why he's still with me. Besides I said some selfish things to him when we first started traveling and I kind of regret them now, so when the times comes… I want Hak to do what he wants, to find his own happiness even if that's a place I can't go with him…" her eyes looked sad suddenly. "It's the least I can do for my most precious friend."

Jae-ha just stared at her longer this time, feeling the dragon's blood boiling in his veins that made his heart thump loudly. What was it about this girl that stirred him up so much? It had to be that blasted dragon's blood, he was convinced these feelings weren't his own and yet…

"Anyway, let's hurry back Yoon's going to wonder where we went." Yona giggled, heading back towards the boy genius.

 _"… How loud."_ Jae-ha smacked his fist hard against his chest, right over his heart. "… This dragon blood is so noisy… I wish it wouldn't… Act up in such a confusing way at a time like this… It's almost like I…." he quickly shook his head. "She's a child, and these feelings aren't my own. Why am I letting it bother me so much?" he then decided to take a stroll in the market. Since he did attract a few customers, he also received a little money from Yoon.

 _'Why is she still on my mind, including that cute face she made when…'_ Jae-ha shook his head once again, trying to shake the thought. "Goddamn dragon blood can't leave me alone for a minute can it?" he grumbled out loud. He was surprised how he got the princess to speak so honestly about her bodyguard. Well, he was like the big brother of the group so maybe she just felt comfortable around him because of that? After all she came to him when trying to learn how to fight with a sword because she knew she could trust him to keep it from Hak, he couldn't help but muse how cute she was when she stole his dagger and later on apologized for doing it, to which he told her to keep the dagger to practice.

Walking through the market, Jae-ha noticed there were a few clothing stores from Kai, well they were near the Kai Empire so it figured that a few wandering merchants came here. One robe in particular caught his eye, it was similar to his current one but with a new collar and better pins to hold it together. His current robe was getting tattered, especially with all the fighting they did lately, in fact one of the fasteners had broken in their last battle. After an exchange of words with the young lady that was selling the clothes he was able to bring the price down to a more favorable amount, and changed into the new robe right away,

"Ahhhh much better." Jae-ha mused, twirling around once in his new outfit as he continued to stroll around. But then he heard something off at the archery betting range.

 **"I bet 2,000 Rin she cries and runs home!"**

 _'She?'_ Usually females didn't take part in the gambling area so of course Jae-ha was curious, so he stepped closer and his eyes widened when he saw who was taking part in it.

 ** _"200 Rin she hits the 1_** ** _st_** ** _mark!"_** Hak's loud voice clearly gave away who the young girl holding the bow was, as if Jae-ha needed a clue after spotting red hair under her hood.

The Green Dragon smirked. Of course Hak had confidence in his little princess since she'd been proving herself an ace shot with that bow lately. It made Jae-ha recall how magnificently beautiful she was when she shot down Kumji in Awa, how skillfully she shot down birds in flight while they were hunting. He saw Yona hesitate at first, but then looked determined to not let everyone see her bad side, as she drew back her bow and shot right on the mark. Hak was laughing at the other men groaning from their loss, and Yona herself was smiling at how the Thunder Beast was happy and enjoying himself.

Jae-ha just stood there, arms crossed over his chest and musing over how beautiful Yona looked right then, so determined to prove her worth to everyone. He didn't even notice at first when the redhead was calling to him until Hak interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey Droopy Eyes, when did you get here? Thought you'd be still be hitting on the women in the market." The Lightning Beast suddenly appeared right in front of him, shortly followed by Yona rushing over to join them.

"Did you both see that? I did it!" Yona cried excitedly. For some reason her heart raced when she caught sight of the Green Dragon watching her, but she quickly shrugged it off as simply being proud to prove to her comrades that she wasn't just some weak helpless girl. This way she also made up for showing her weakness to the Ryokuryuu earlier. She then blinked. "Oh hey Jae-ha, you changed your robe."

Jae-ha blinked at that, damn how was she sharp at noticing things as simple as that but not Hak's clear affection for her? "The old one was getting rather rugged, so unbeautiful for myself so I sought out a new one." He made a pose for her. "Does it grace my beauty and earn your approval?"

"Maybe you should pick something that doesn't stand out. The only reason it'll work for now is because we're heading to Kai, but even back in Awa your clothes stuck out like a sore thumb." Hak mocked him.

"Hak! Don't be mean!" Yona scolded. "I think he looks-" she blushed slightly when she didn't want to say the Green Dragon looked… _Handsome_? _'Wait, since when did I see Jae-ha as handsome? I mean I know he's good looking but… I… Wait what am I THINKING?!'_ she quickly shook her head. "He looks fine!" she then immediately turned to hide her expression from both of the men. "Anyway let's get back to the others! With those winnings we can get some more supplies." She then rushed off, heading back to the main part of the market.

"Princess wait up!" Hak scolded, taking off after her.

 _"….. Just what was that now…?"_ Jae-ha muttered to himself, having noticed Yona's hesitation there. He rubbed his head, slightly confused at her pause. "She couldn't possibly…. Nah, she just doesn't know how to handle my beauty that's all." He chuckled, shaking his head and smacking at his heart again. "…. Shut up already, you damn dragon blood. Stop getting me so freaking confused…."


	3. Asserting My Claim

This prompt I so had to write the moment shadowelfwarrior suggested it XD Yona gets jealous and bites Jae-ha, marking him as hers XD I got so inspired the moment you suggested this so here it is! I'll be getting back to other prompts soon, for those wondering the time placement of this short chapter, it would be after 'Far From What I Expected' but about a month before 'When a Dragon is Born'

* * *

"Are those two ever going to join us?" Hak's eyes strayed towards the stairway to rooms for the inn they were staying in. It had rained horribly last night, but luckily they got to the first inn they could find in a small town. Everyone voted for the married couple to have a room to themselves, since they usually couldn't keep quiet even in their own tent. Yona was currently seven months pregnant so they were starting to make their way to Fuuga, the capital of the Wind Tribe, so that they could get the princess to try and relax before her child would be born.

"Considering the sounds we heard last night I hardly doubt it, these walls are pretty thin after all." Yoon remarked. "Kija you seriously look like you didn't get any sleep."

The White Dragon clearly had bags under his eyes. "… I just kept thinking of the… Things we heard and the princess ** _… AAHHHH IT WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_** " he smacked his human hand against his forehead.

"White Snake you need to learn to drown it out, you've been like this since they got married." Hak grumbled. "We all know Droopy Eyes can't keep his damn hands off her…"

"Hakuryuu sure seems bothered by the things the miss and Ryokuryuu do." Zeno chuckled. "Don't worry White Dragon, it's normal for married couples, the miss is just enjoying being with her husband after all."

Shin-ah just tilted his head, completely lost by their conversation while petting Ao on his shoulder. "… Yona." He spoke, seeing the redhead walking towards them.

"Sorry you guys I slept a bit late!" Yona cried, hurrying over with her cloak in her hands. Obviously she dressed in a hurry with her sash looking a bit clumsy.

"Yeah I wonder why that is…" Hak grumbled slightly, looking right at the princess' husband who was strolling up behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Such a wonderful morning, isn't it?" Jae-ha said as he pat the Thunder Beast on the shoulder. "So where are we heading first Yoon?"

"I want to check out a few shops here to restock on supplies, there's only one other town we'll hit on the way to Fuuga so I want to make sure we have everything we'll need." Yoon pointed out. "Yona, you can rest here if you want while we go around town."

"I'm fine Yoon!" Yona protested, placing her cloak on. Of course most of the time she didn't want to admit when she got tired due to her pregnancy, and her stomach was much larger now than before.

" _Yona…_ " Shin-ah suddenly stepped closer, looking the princess over… Especially around her neck. "…. You have… Bites on your neck." He pointed out.

"Huh?" the redhead blinked, slapping a hand over the little red marks on her throat. She immediately dug into Jae-ha's robes to grab his red pocket mirror to look at them for herself. " **WHAT ARE THESE?!** "

Hak raised his eyebrow. "I guess a perverted bug must have bitten her." He of course looked right at the _'bug'_ in question that chuckled.

"What can I say? Yona dear is simply irresistible." Jae-ha snickered, shrugging his arms as if it were obvious why his wife had love marks on her neck.

" ** _BUG?!_** There were BUGS in the room?!" Kija of course went into panic mode, not figuring out the metaphor which Zeno just cleared his throat and stayed out of it.

Yoon groaned and shook his head. "… I'm actually surprised he hasn't left marks on her sooner…"

Yona immediately glared daggers right at her Green Dragon. " ** _JAE-HA! YOU DID THIS?! WAS THAT WHEN YOU-_** " her face turned red as she recalled what he did to her last night, kissing all over her face and neck, not to mention other places…

Jae-ha just laughed as he took back his pocket mirror from her. "Oh Yona darling, I'm just marking you as mine, to warn any unsuspecting men that fall prey to your charm, since like I said, you are irresistible. I am your husband, isn't asserting my claim over my lovely wife only natural?"

"As if the pregnant stomach wasn't a dead giveaway…" Hak grumbled, stepping outside as he listened to the princess bicker at her Ryokuryuu for doing that to her.

"As if we needed visuals to go with those noises we heard…" Yoon groaned as he headed for one of the shops to get started on gathering supplies.

Yona pulled her hood up right away, groaning as they started to walk around town. "I still can't believe you did that you… You…" her cheeks flushed again.

Jae-ha laughed as he took her hand, bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss right by her wedding ring. "I'm sorry my dear, but I can't help myself with you sometimes. You were so adorable when-"

" **NOT HERE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!** " Yona protested, quickly yanking her hand away. She quickly rushed ahead, trying to shake off her blush.

Jae-ha sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "…. You know, there are times when she just drives me crazy. Yesterday she was clinging to me all day and wanted me to smother her with attention, today she's angry with me for doing it…. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"She's pregnant, dumbass." Yoon looked at him like it was clearly obvious. "Her moods and cravings are all over the place, after all that's why she wants to kill you and kiss you at the same time."

"I'm finding it hilarious you seem to get stumped when she's in one of her moods, I thought you could woo any woman Droopy Eyes?" Hak teased with a chuckle, obviously slightly enjoying the Ryokuryuu's pain.

Jae-ha smirked at him. "Well Yona dear isn't just any woman, now is she?"

"Yona… Are you ok?" Shin-ah stood next to the princess while she was looking around one of the shops.

"Pukkyyuu!" Ao hopped onto her shoulder to nuzzle her cheek, as if trying to calm the princess down.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Shin-ah…." Yona frowned, shaking her head as she pet Ao and then returned the squirrel to the Seiryuu. "… I just hate it when I feel weird like this. I know Yoon told me it's normal with being pregnant and all and don't get me wrong I love my husband but… There are times he just drives me crazy!" she huffed, rubbing at her stomach that was bothering her. "And it's kind of embarrassing when he does that stuff in public, especially since I know it makes you guys uncomfortable…"

But that's when Yona heard something that caught her attention, a large group of women gathered around her companions. "Oh so the rumors were true! There are gorgeous men in town!"

"Oh great… Just when we don't need to attract attention…." Yoon sweatdropped.

"Here you go Hak, why don't you spend some time with the ladies and get to know them? It won't hurt to have some nice company for a day." Jae-ha teased. "You too Kija, don't be rude."

"… Let's move please, Yoon are we done?" the White Dragon looked pale.

"Don't lump me in with how you are Droopy Eyes…" Hak grumbled.

"Oh but mister, you must come see our shop we have the perfect merchandise for you!" one of the women tried grabbing at Jae-ha's arm.

Yona slightly twitched at that, but quickly turned her head. She knew that her husband was extremely attractive and he always admired beauty, but he always assured her there was no need for jealousy…. Not that it stopped it from bothering her, though.

"Oh really now? I'm sure with ladies as lovely as all of you, your shops must be exquisite!" Jae-ha chuckled, but pulled his arm away. "Yoon what else do we need for our supplies? I'm sure these adorable ladies can help us."

"Well we need some more medicine, spices and I need some new material for patching clothes… Oh and the tent needs some new rope." Yoon listed off.

"We have all that!" one of the women cried. "Come join us over here at our shop!" she tried to grab the Green Dragon's arm again.

…. And that's when Yona just found herself over there, snatching her husband's arm and hugging it tightly against her before the woman could grab him. _"…."_ The look in her eyes nearly screamed **_'HE'S MINE'_** without saying it.

Jae-ha's eyes widened at the sudden reaction from his wife, making his cheeks slightly redden as he always found her adorable when she was jealous but her doing this was so bold of her. He smiled and pet her on the head. "My wife here I'm sure would love to see what you have to offer." He decided to say after a moment.

" _Wife?_ " the woman looked disappointed, especially seeing Yona's pregnant belly.

Another of the girls just smiled. "She's adorable, and you seem to be expecting. How far along are you honey?"

Yona blinked for a moment, then blushed when she realized what she just did as she let go of her husband and answered the question. "… Seven months… I think." She looked at Yoon as if to confirm who nodded.

"I'm sure you need a few things with a baby on the way, come with us!" another of the girls grabbed Yona's arm this time, pulling her along towards the shop.

Jae-ha chuckled and followed behind, though once he stepped into the shop two more girls were swooning over him, to which he merely smiled and complimented what a lovely shop they had.

"Wow, they really do have a big shop." Yoon noted, already gathering what he needed.

"Eh, I'm going to see if there's a weapon shop around here, come on White Snake I can tell already you don't want to hang around here." Hak shrugged, taking Kija with him who clearly wasn't comfortable around so many females that were bugging him if he had a girlfriend.

"Mister and Hakuryuu can't handle the attention it seems." Zeno chuckled, watching as some of the girls gathered around Shin-ah next all asking to pet Ao since she was the cutest squirrel they'd ever seen.

"Come on let's get you seated, being on your feet must be terrible." One of the ladies said to Yona, pulling up a chair and making her sit down.

"It's no big deal really." The princess waved a hand carelessly, but her eyes were still on her husband whom was still getting attention from the other women in the shop. She shifted a bit in her seat, balling her hands into fists.

The one girl that had been hanging around the Green Dragon noticed. "Hey girls, stop flirting with that one and help me with his wife." She stated bluntly. "You seriously look in need of a good bath and pampering, leave it to us!" she winked.

"Awww he's married?"

"Figures someone that hot is taken…"

"Sorry ladies, but I am spoken for by my lovely wife there." Jae-ha chuckled, making a dramatic pose. "But I will be forever grateful to you all if you show my darling Yona a good time." He winked just to add to it, making the girls swoon.

"You just can't resist, can you, _husband_ …." Yona growled slightly at the end, then blinked as she was taken away to the back. The girls took her to a large wooden tub, where they scrubbed her top to bottom. They even fixed up her hair, which had been growing back out and getting unruly again, so she was grateful for that…

"We need something to hold her hair up." One of the girls noted.

"Oh. I have a hairpin in my bag." Yona brought up.

"This?" asked the girl that went to get the bag from the princess' clothes and gasped when she opened the wooden box. " _WOW_ , this looks expensive did your husband give it to you?"

Yona flushed a bit, recalling the day Jae-ha gave her that red dragon hairpin with emerald stones. "Yes he did. He said it was to remind me of him sometimes since the stones match his hair…" She didn't mention the other reason green fit him of course…

"He seems like a wonderful man, not only in charm but the way he looks at you." The girl brushing her hair noted. "Obvious you're not neglected even being pregnant with those hickeys on your neck."

Yona blushed madly as she held her hand over the red bruises on her skin. Since she was in the bath, the girls could easily see there were more than just on her neck… "It's… Embarrassing though…" she admitted. "Since everyone can see them… I-I mean I know it's obvious since we're married and I'm pregnant but still…"

Hak eventually found his way back to find Jae-ha and the others still waiting just outside the shop. "Where's the princess?"

"The miss is having a special bath!" Zeno smiled.

"Eh seeing how we're on the road so much and usually she has to bathe in the ponds, I can't see the harm." Yoon shrugged.

"I hope while the princess' back is turned you weren't trying to woo those women, Jae-ha." Kija shot the Green Dragon a suspecting look. "Otherwise Hak and I will have to remind you of your marriage vows." He showed his dragon hand to threaten him.

Jae-ha sweatdropped at that. "You two are always ready for that. It would be rude of me to ignore such beauty, but I still behaved well, didn't I? I never claimed to be single, in fact I clearly introduced her as my wife!" he protested, grumbling as he folded his arms over his chest.

"That maybe true, but until the princess got possessive of you back there you sure were doing well enough leaving things unsaid." Hak grumbled.

"And even with telling them that the girls didn't seem to back down much…." Yoon groaned. "Maybe they think earning Yona's favor will get them lucky with the other guys…"

"… They're done." Shin-ah spoke after a moment, obviously he could see the princess on her way out to them.

"Well… How do I look?" Yona's voice made them all pop their heads up, and everyone was stunned speechless. The princess' skin was almost shining with how cleaned up she was, her hair neatly tied into a bun with her hairpin holding it in place, the girls also put her in a new pink kimono with red roses that was clearly made for a pregnant woman as it had plenty of room for her stomach. Her cheeks were flushed from her bath and there was an incense smell that obviously they had put into her hair and clothes.

"P-Princess!" Kija gasped, blushing madly.

Zeno and Shin-ah were speechless, Yoon just stared with wide eyes and Hak was blushing slightly himself at the sight of her, looking away immediately.

" _Yona…_ " Jae-ha immediately wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close and taking in the scent of her hair. "… You look lovely. I don't think there are any words we can say that can truly describe your beauty. As if you weren't already the most beautiful creature in the world that only got enhanced with you carrying our child…" He purred, moving his hand to caress her stomach. His eyes looked deep into hers filled with his love as he immediately pulled her into a kiss.

Yona seemed to forget her companions were there as she wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him back as she blushed and pulled herself closer. " _Jae-ha…_ " she breathed when the kiss broke, and damn her pregnancy mood swings, just before she was jealous as hell and now she wanted her husband so badly. She started kissing down his cheek and then to his neck, sucking on one spot rather hard before nipping at the skin with her teeth.

"Ahhhh Yona dear, you're going to make me want to throw you down here and now." Jae-ha purred, obviously approving of her action, he then seemed surprised when she started giving him love bites.

"…. Have they completely forgotten we're right here?" Yoon groaned slightly, looking away.

"I-I can't watch this…" Kija whimpered and quickly covered his face with his dragon hand.

The girls watched from inside the shop and were swooning over the married couple with how adorable the sight was. Several were complaining how lucky the princess was.

" ** _Ah!_** " Yona flushed when she realized what she was doing due to Hak clearing his throat. "S-sorry… I…" her cheeks turned redder when she saw the mark she left on the Green Dragon's neck.

Jae-ha though gave her a lecherous grin. "Oh don't be sorry my dear, but I must ask what sparked such a bold move? Is this revenge for your little marks this morning?" he rubbed at the reddened skin on his neck, and by the look on his face it was a clear turn on.

"… You said it was a way of marking what's yours…." Yona admitted with a massive blush, her heart was racing like mad as she looked away. _'_ _ **I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?! WHY DOES THIS PREGNANCY HAVE TO MESS WITH ME SO MUCH?!**_ _'_

"Yona my darling wife, here I thought it was impossible for me to love you any more than I already did, yet now you're making me fall for you all over again, and even more than before." Jae-ha swooned, and then lifted her into his arms. "I think we could use another day of rest in town before heading out, we'll see you all back at the inn." He winked at the group. "I believe Yona dear and I will be late for dinner possibly Yoon… Because I think my wife and I have a different type of hunger right now to slate."

" **J-Jae-ha!** " Yona yelped as he lifted her up. "B-but I-I… Err….." she was so embarrassed by what she did, but she had to admit his reaction made her slightly excited. That jealousy sure seemed silly now…

"Ehhh whatever Droopy Eyes, just make sure you don't render the princess unable to walk by tomorrow." Hak groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I make no promises." Jae-ha looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin. "But even in the event my darling wife cannot move, I promised to be her legs anyway." He then immediately kissed his redheaded wife to hush her from stammering some more out of embarrassment.

"And take it easy Yona with… You know…" Yoon flushed as he didn't want to say it completely.

Kija was just blushing too badly and unable to form words as Shin-ah tilted his head.

" _Ahhhh young love_." Zeno chuckled as he watched the married couple walk off.


	4. Yona's Hard Time Day

Here we have another requested short story from farrah87, about Yona dealing with her period suddenly happening and the group trying to help her through it, especially big brother Jae-ha ^^ The timeline I've placed this is the aftermath of the battle with Kan Soo-Jin, so it's basically an AU of the end of Chapter 75, continuing from there. Also my head is overthinking this FAR too much, that if Yona's period is here 10 chapters later she could be in her ovulation possibly as easily a week or two could pass during that arc (After all who says the Wander's Market was exactly the next day? Not to mention the time it takes them to get to the Water Tribe) so she was extremely fertile that night with Jae-ha and * ** _BRICKED_** * why must I over analyze things like this? XD Also this is probably my own head canon, but seeing how Shin-ah sniffed out the love potion I feel as if he has a strong sense of smell XD

Also I had to go and remind myself this was before they learned the truth about Zeno, otherwise I would have had him mention his wife and that he knew what Yona was going through, here they just think he's a strange kid so it would seem a bit out of place lol

I know I usually stick to Jae-ha calling Yona 'Yona-chan' or 'Yona Dear' from the original source, but in the anime dub I found it cute when he calls her 'Kiddo' but I felt that doesn't fit him calling her that after they started their relationship, as he stated in 'What Do You Think of Me?' he didn't see her as a kid anymore. But since this story takes place before that, where he does still argue with himself that she's a kid, I felt it made sense. I feel that after the Sensui Arc he would drop that habit as he realized his feelings for her and no longer saw her as a child the dragon's blood was making him care about.

* * *

"You're hungry right? I'll go ahead and make some food for everyone." Princess Yona offered once she finished bandaging her Thunder Beast's wounds.

"Leave the seasoning to Yoon." Hak teased.

"Hak, you are so not cute." The princess scoffed as she walked towards the fire. Then she groaned a bit while bending over and gathering a few things to put into the pot that Yoon used for cooking. _'My body is feeling awfully heavy today, probably just the aftermath of the battle… My stomach is bothering me too…'_ she thought to herself.

" _Yona…_ " Shin-ah was suddenly behind her, having put his mask on after Yoon treated his injuries. Ao jumped onto her shoulder and tried to poke her cheek with a chestnut.

"Hmm? Oh Shin-ah." Yona smiled at the Seiryuu. "You should take a rest I'll take care of getting dinner started for everyone."

"… Were you… Hurt…?" the Blue Dragon asked. "I thought I smell…. _Blood_."

" _Blood?_ " Yona blinked a few times, then shook her head. "No I wasn't hurt at all, Zeno was holding a shield and protected me and Yoon-" and suddenly her face turned pale as she felt a distinct pain settle into her back, in time with the nausea in her stomach and the heaviness and something crimson dripped down her leg _. 'Oh my god… At a time like this?!'_ she immediately dropped to the grass onto her knees, clenching her stomach that was aching.

"Yona?" Jae-ha looked up as he noticed her panic and came over. "Shin-ah what happened?"

"Yona just… Fell down." Shin-ah tilted his head. "… I think she has a wound and is bleeding."

"You were hurt Yona?" Yoon rushed over right away. "Dammit you should have told me! Where is it, we can't leave you untreated!"

"N-no, it's not that…" Yona whimpered, shutting her eyes. "Really I'm fine."

Hak was suddenly next to her, bending over and looking at the princess. "Your face is pale, what happened?"

"I-I just…" Yona whimpered again, rubbing her back as she tried to get up. Ao was poking her leg with an acorn as the squirrel was concerned for her too.

"Princess if you're injured or feeling sick just let us know!" Kija pleaded, going into a panic with not knowing what to do.

Zeno just tilted his head for a moment as he thought about what Shin-ah just said and came over. "Seiryuu, do you see a wound on the miss?" he had a hunch but didn't feel like explaining to the group why he would know anything about a female's cycle but he did remember when his wife Kaya went through it. After all their little group didn't know just how old their Ouryuu really was.

Shin-ah shook his head, and Hak just lifted the princess up and took her towards her tent. "Yoon, you better examine her since she won't tell us." The Thunder Beast suggested.

" **HAK!** You're still injured let me go!" Yona protested, smacking her fist against his chest.

"Alright you beasts take it easy for a moment while I check on Yona." Yoon said as he headed into the tent, Hak came right back out after he deposited the princess there.

"Not going to stay while Yoon examines Yona?" Jae-ha asked with a chuckle. "After all you could offer to hold her hand while-" he was cut off by a smack to his face from the Lightning Beast.

"Do you think the princess got hurt and she was just trying to hide it from us?" Kija was in full panic mode.

"She seemed fine until just now…" Shin-ah noted. "I thought I smelled blood and saw it on her leg…"

That made Jae-ha blink. " _Her leg…? Wait…_ " he muttered, rubbing his chin _. 'Now that I think about it, she is acting a lot like Val when she…'_ He chuckled and shook his head. "Ahhhh that explains it, Yona dear is a girl after all… As easy as that is to forget, sometimes."

"What are you babbling about now, Droopy Eyes?" Hak glared at him. "If you know something, spit it out."

"Oh just a hunch Hak, that perhaps Yona-chan is going through some women's problems." Jae-ha chuckled lightly. "Of course, she wouldn't want to bring that up around a bunch of men."

"Problems? What problems?" Kija seemed confused. "Why wouldn't she want to trust us with what is going on?"

"Zeno doesn't think it's a matter of trust, White Dragon." Zeno chuckled.

Hak blinked a few times as he tried to process what the Green Dragon was saying, but then Yoon joined them. "Well? How is she?"

"She just has some stomach cramps and… Other things…" Yoon twisted his mouth, not quite comfortable saying it. "Settle down you beasts, she's not sick or injured but she needs to rest for the day."

"That time of the month, Yoon?" Jae-ha mumbled a question to the boy genius to confirm his theory.

"… Yeah, figures you would know about that with how many women you run around with." Yoon rolled his eyes.

"Oh… It's _THAT_." Hak sighed and shook his head as he heard the Green Dragon. "… Leave it to the princess to make a big deal about it. She always used to lock herself into her room all day when it would hit her back in the palace and growl at me to stay away and leave her alone."

"Yeah I gave her something to sleep it off and I'll get a herbal tea ready to give to her once she wakes up." Yoon said, digging through his bag. "… The thing is with everyone injured I went through a lot of my pain relievers." He sighed. "Lightning Beast, mind coming with me to the town nearby to get some more? I'd rather have someone with me just in case."

"Sure thing, the princess will sleep most of the time we're gone away." Hak said, standing up. "Think you guys can handle watching the camp?"

"Of course! The princess will be perfectly safe with us!" Kija huffed.

"Alright, one of you give her this tea if she wakes up or can't sleep right away." Yoon said, placing the cup with the liquid to the side. He then strolled off with the Thunder Beast towards the nearby town.

"Jae-ha, so what is happening to Yona?" Shin-ah asked after a moment.

Jae-ha chuckled and pat the Seiryuu's shoulder. "Just something that all girls go through, they're built differently than us guys and very delicate."

"Still…. I wish there was something we could do for the princess…" Kija whimpered. "She's in such pain right now…"

"Maybe we should help the lad fix something nice for the miss for dinner!" Zeno suggested. "We could go hunting and find some meat which will be good for her losing blood after all!"

"Hmmm good point Zeno, you go with Kija and Shin-ah." Jae-ha suggested. "I'll go check on Yona-chan."

"… If you even think of something improper with the princess…" Kija growled slightly, holding up his dragon hand.

Jae-ha sweatdropped at that. "Seriously Kija? Come on, this is neither the time nor the place for me to even joke about it. The girl just needs a little comfort that's all." He shrugged, grabbing the tea Yoon left behind and heading for the tent. _'As if I'd try anything when a girl is going through a rough time, only a scoundrel would do that. Besides, she's just a kid…'_ he shook his head as he felt his heart twinge with worry for the redheaded princess _. '…. Damn dragon's blood is blowing it out of proportion worse than Kija is…'_ he then poked his head inside. "Yona?"

Yona was curled up into a ball, with tears in her eyes and hands holding her stomach. "O-oh… Jae-ha…" she opened her eyes and whimpered as she sat up. "I'm sorry, I probably worried everyone with-"

Jae-ha shook his head, coming over and handing her the cup and sitting next to her. "Nonsense kiddo, such times are hard on girls. Here Yoon said to drink this to help with the pain and so you can sleep."

Yona drank down the tea slowly but was shivering as another sharp pain went through her body. "Usually I don't get a lot of pain, it just hit me suddenly and caught me off guard." She then chuckled a bit. "Knowing you, you've probably seen lots of girls like this as you'd be perfect to lean on for support."

"Well I know how to treat a lady." Jae-ha chuckled, ruffling her hair a bit. "Actually it's because my sister used to go through some really bad ones and was always irritable when it was that time of the month."

"… Sister?" Yona blinked. "You never mentioned you have a sister."

"She was Captain Gigan's daughter, the two of us got along well and kind of just considered ourselves siblings." Jae-ha smiled as he explained. "You didn't get to meet her back in Awa because she left to travel the world and stuff a few years ago." He then moved his hand to rub her back a little. "She always complained about backaches, about right here…" he applied a bit of pressure to one spot.

"That… That actually helps with the pain a little…" Yona sighed and placed her empty cup down, leaning her head against him. "I'm glad you know such things because of her."

Jae-ha just smiled as he pet her hair, and then grumbled at his dragon blood again for making his heart thump loudly in his chest _. 'Calm down you blasted dragon blood… Stop trying to force me to melt under her, as if I could turn a blind eye to a girl in trouble but still…. Having these feelings forced on me is still such a pain…. It's not like they're my…'_

"I'm glad you're here, I just felt so embarrassed bringing it up in front of everyone like I told Yoon…" Yona said, nuzzling her head against his chest. "But I feel safe with you and it helps me not think of the pain…"

The Ryokuryuu felt his heart skip a beat _. '…. God damn this dragon blood.'_ He gave her stomach a small rub as he couldn't help but smile at her. "Well that's what big brother is here for, Yona-chan." He tried to joke while attempting to lay her back down. "Now try to get some rest kiddo, Hak and Yoon will be back soon enough with some more medicine for the pain ok?" he waited a few moments as it seemed the princess was drifting off as she closed her eyes, so he pet her head once more and attempted to get up.

Yona then snatched at his hand, or rather his finger much like she'd done to Hak once before, whimpering in her sleep. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she just held onto his finger tightly, not wanting to let go.

Jae-ha was awe-struck at her sudden action and he couldn't take it, dragon blood or not she was just too damn adorable as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He lifted her hand to press a kiss against and just smiled as he placed his lips against her forehead. _"… Get well soon, my princess."_


	5. The Newlyweds Tent

Author's Notes: This was another scene that was rattling around in my head, how would the group react to the first time they camp out after Yona and Jae-ha's Wedding and Yoon suggests the married couple takes the small tent from now on? After all we know how the reactions went that time Hak shared the tent with Yona XD

But at the same time, I also wanted to explore more of Yona's well… Naivety and innocence. She's had nobody to really reference as how a married couple are and act, after all her mother died when she was like what? 3 or 4? (I cannot find an exact age so I'm guessing) And since she spent most of her time in the palace odds of her seeing that many couples are very low, not to mention the fact I doubt her father ever spoke of such things with her ^^;

Plus let's add in the fact she's only recently come out to the group that she was in a secret relationship with Jae-ha for almost three months, then only a few days after it came out she was suddenly married to him and now they're on the road again. But most times they'd meet up it would be days if not weeks between being alone with each other, so usually their meeting up would end up in you know what XDDD So I feel it would be natural she would be utterly confused and embarrassed thinking that's how it would be all the time actually sleeping with her husband XD

As for placement of this short story it would be after 'The Secret's Out' but one month before 'Far From What I Expected', meaning Yona is currently four months pregnant.

* * *

The Happy Hungry Bunch had just left Xing today and were back on the road. Princess Tao protested that they could easily stay as long as they liked, but Yona knew she could only impose on her kindness for so long. While because of Tao's request the Sky Tribe left Yona and her group alone, she felt it could complicate things if they stayed much longer. They were on their way back to Kouka, and luckily most of their injuries from the battle in Xing were finally healed. Still, they wanted to take it easy especially once the princess started complaining about stomach cramps again due to her pregnancy. So they decided to make camp for the night, currently they were all gathered and eating dinner.

"Really you guys you don't have to slow down because of me." Yona protested as she was eating. "Yoon said I'm going to have these for a while now, so it's normal." She was currently sitting next to her new husband who just smiled and pet her head.

"Yona dear you should know by now we're going to fuss over you no matter how much you try to change our minds." Jae-ha chuckled.

"It's because you push yourself too much, princess." Hak sighed and shook his head.

Yoon then turned to the Ryokuryuu. "Oh yeah, Jae-ha while you guys were setting up everything, I moved your things into Yona's tent."

Everyone stared at the boy genius like he was crazy, except for Yona, who choked on her food and blushed madly, and Jae-ha, who merely smiled. "Why thank you Yoon, that was rather kind of you."

Yoon noticed the group's stares and just groaned, rolling his eyes. " ** _WHAT?!_** They're _MARRIED_ now guys! I think it's kind of obvious that Yona should want to share her tent with her husband, shouldn't she?"

Hak just groaned. "Yoon don't say that you're practically letting the fox into the chicken pen…"

Kija seemed to take offense at that though. " ** _DID YOU JUST CALL OUR PRINCESS A CHICKEN?!_** "

"Hey!" Yona protested, blushing brightly.

"Seriously Lightning Beast, she's already pregnant, what else could possibly happen?" Yoon groaned and shook his head.

"Knowing Droopy Eyes, he's so perverted he could find a way to get her double pregnant." Hak stated bluntly. "Leave it to him to find a way to do it. Not to mention you really want to make sure we never sleep again, don't you Yoon?"

"What does that mean Hak?!" Yona shouted, her cheeks getting redder.

Jae-ha just sweatdropped. "Seriously Hak just what kind of impression do you have of me…?"

"Seeing how they've been sneaking around for months now the minute you let them loose they're not going to stop." Hak grumbled slightly, rubbing his head. "It's been two weeks since their marriage and I highly doubt that was enough time to get them to behave. Luckily the walls at the palace in Xing were thick enough that we were spared their wedding night…"

"Well you know what they say about newlyweds." Zeno chuckled.

Shin-ah tilted his head and turned to the Ryokuryuu. "… Why exactly is Hak worried about you being in Yona's tent?" The slightly clueless, innocent look of his eyes clearly said he didn't understand. His eyes could be seen because the Blue Dragon didn't have his mask on, he was getting better about taking it off, so long as it was just their group.

Jae-ha chuckled and pat the Seiryuu's shoulder. "He's worried my darling wife and I are going to be tangled in adult matters much like that time you saw us Shin-ah."

" ** _WHAT?! Shin-ah SAW us?! WHEN?!_** " Yona suddenly went into full panic mode with a massive blush on her face.

"It figures with that distance vision he caught them once." Yoon chuckled. "After Jae-ha admitted about your relationship, Shin-ah told us that he saw them after we rescued Lily in Sei."

All the blood drained from Yona's face when the boy genius gave her that answer. "… W-wait… Jae-ha wasn't that the time I-I…."

Jae-ha chuckled at that, giving his wife a hug and kissing her temple. " _Yes it was, Yona dear. Meaning he got to see how much you love my leg_." He whispered into her ear, making her blush all the more.

"If you caught them, how come you never told us?" Hak raised an eyebrow at the Seiryuu.

"… Yona seemed happy with Jae-ha." Shin-ah said after a moment, petting Ao on his shoulder. "I knew she must have had a reason for… Not telling us. I didn't want to make her upset…"

"Seiryuu just wanted to keep the miss smiling." Zeno said with a cheerful smile.

"Well at least it saves us from explaining to him why the princess is pregnant…." Hak mumbled rather low. "Just hopefully Shin-ah will learn not to look at their tent at night since knowing Droopy Eyes, he'll never keep his damn hands off her."

Yona just sat there still blushing _. 'So is it normal to assume we're… Always going to be doing… **THAT?** '_ she thought to herself, glancing at her husband for a moment who just smiled at her _. 'I mean I know we did a lot of it after the wedding and all except for the nights I fell asleep early… And Jae-ha always tells me I can tell him to stop but it's embarrassing once he starts… Maybe I can wait until Jae-ha goes to sleep first so… B-but wait I'm his… His… W-wife now, is this expected of me to…? Oh I wish I had someone to ask about this…'_ she groaned. _'I don't even know how I'm supposed to act around him now, what am I supposed to do as his wife now? I mean everyone usually joked about cooking, cleaning and stuff but Yoon handles that so….'_

"Something wrong my dear?" Jae-ha asked when he noticed her troubled face.

"N-no nothing." Yona waved her hands frantically.

"Well anyway I'll be joining you guys in the larger tent now, actually it might not be as cramped with one less large guy in there." Yoon chuckled as he cleaned up the dishes and was getting ready to turn in for the night.

"Well that's a good thing, hopefully we can drown out the noises so we can get some sleep." Hak said in a teasing tone that made Yona blush all the more.

"You never heard us once when we would meet in private, Hak." Jae-ha smirked right back at the Thunder Beast, winking at him. "Even though that was out of desperation of not getting caught, now that we're married there's no need to hold back anymore."

 _'…. Yeah it's definitely expected then…'_ Yona whimpered slightly. _'It's just I don't feel like doing that tonight, I'd rather just cuddle a bit with him… But one thing always leads to the other, and I really don't want them hearing us like that Hak would surely tease me the next day and….'_ She shut her eyes as she was picturing that. _'Why do I have to feel so weird today…?'_

"Yona are you ok?" Shin-ah noticed her fidgeting in the spot and tilted his head.

"Princess if this vile pervert ever forces you into anything come to me right away I'll teach him a lesson!" Kija growled, showing his dragon hand as a threat like he usually did.

That made Jae-ha pout. "Oh come on Kija, I told you before I never do anything to her without her permission. I'm not some ruffian." He then caressed his wife's cheek. "Are you sure you're alright, Yona dearest? You seem like you're upset about something…"

"It's just the stomach cramps, that's all." Yona quickly lied. Well, she did have some due to her pregnancy so it was easy to blame it on that.

"The miss has been having a lot of those, hasn't she?" Zeno seemed concerned.

"Here you go Yona, drink this." Yoon gave her a cup with some tea after he put some medicine inside. "So far this has been helping your stomach cramps and I'll make some more in the morning."

"Thanks Yoon." Yona said with a smile.

Jae-ha then smiled, patting her back as he yawned. "Well I think it's time to turn in for the night then, what do you say my lovely wife?" he kissed her cheek.

Yona shivered as she drank her tea. "Errr… My stomach's still bothering me so I'll sit up for a bit. You go on ahead and get some rest, you have to take tomorrow's shift of the night watch after all." She giggled nervously.

The Green Dragon raised an eyebrow at her behavior. _'Why is she so tense and nervous? She's more skittish than she was on our wedding night…. Was it something I said? Maybe it's something to do with her pregnancy, Yoon did mention she might have mood swings especially after all the stress she's been under recently…'_ he rubbed his chin in thought but decided to let her be. "Alright then, I'll see you in the tent my love." He leaned in to kiss her lips briefly as she always protested if he kissed her too much or passionately in public.

"Well seeing as the newlyweds aren't going to be in that tent right away I'm going to try and get my rest immediately." Hak said, getting up and heading to the tent. "I suggest you do the same, White Snake."

"D-don't rush me!" Kija protested, getting up and following the Thunder Beast. "Shin-ah, come and get me when you want to switch. Goodnight, princess."

"Night, night little miss!" Zeno waved as he joined Yoon.

The Blue Dragon nodded, and as everyone headed off to their respective tents he just sat alone with Yona, who was petting Ao and still blushing. He waited a few moments before speaking up. "… Yona, are you sure you're ok…? You seem almost… _Scared_."

"Huh?" Yona looked at him surprised, but then lowered her head and sighed. "… I just feel weird today Shin-ah, like not quite myself. And I guess I'm a bit… _Lost_."

Shin-ah tilted his head at that. "… What do you mean?"

"Well it's just… I feel like I don't know how to act now." Yona admitted sighing as she rubbed her stomach that actually was bothering her now with cramps again. "I mean back when I was in the palace there was someone I wanted to marry but… I never really knew what it was going to be like when that happened. And it's different than now, after all I would have basically had the same life as before just being in the palace with no cares or worries as my husband would rule the country, father kind of made that clear that's why my husband had to be chosen carefully, as he used to say." She chuckled slightly. "Now I'm on that road, and with someone I choose to be with, not having to consider whether he's the person best suited for the country or anything like that… But I worry if things might be different now that I am a… W-wife… Jae-ha told me that's up to me, and that the only real difference is us not hiding our relationship anymore and that I'll be a mother eventually… But I still feel… _Uneasy_."

"… Do you regret marrying Jae-ha?" Shin-ah asked after a moment.

"No of course not!" Yona replied right away, looking at him surprised he asked that. "… I just worry I'm going to disappoint him." She admitted. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, this happened when we started… Seeing each other too. I had no idea what I was doing, I wasn't sure what was ok and what wasn't… And I'm in the same position now, especially after what Hak said…"

"… If you're uncomfortable about it, you should tell Jae-ha." Shin-ah said, smiling at her. "He'll understand. He cares about you… A lot."

"Thanks Shin-ah, you're right." Yona smiled at him, still caressing her stomach where her growing child rested. "I guess I just haven't been feeling like myself after finally getting a rest from everything that was going on. Princess Tao's doctor even told me she was surprised I didn't miscarry from the stress and that I might have days I'll feel weird…" she then stood up. "I think I'll turn in after all Shin-ah, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Shin-ah said with a smile as Ao hopped back over to him.

Yona then got into her tent, noting Jae-ha was laying over the blankets with his eyes closed. His breathing was slow, so it seemed like he was fast asleep. While it was dark in the tent, Yona found her way next to him and scooted up close to his face, looking over his relaxed features with a slight giggle as she brushed some of his hair from his face.

 _'He's cute when he's asleep, I never noticed that since he usually woke up before me when we were sharing that room in Xing.'_ She thought to herself, unconsciously running her delicate fingers on her husband's cheek. Her heart gave a thump in her chest, and she leaned in unconsciously and pressed her lips against his temple.

 _"… Yona darling if you want to jump me in my sleep, you don't need to hesitate."_

Yona's heart stopped and she blushed madly when she saw her husband's amethyst eyes on her. "J-Jae-ha y-you're a-awake?!" she stammered.

"I might have dozed off for a moment, but I couldn't really sleep while worrying about my pretty little wife." Jae-ha chuckled, reaching a hand to stroke her cheek, but then he frowned seeing that she shut her eyes and shivered again. "… Seriously Yona dear, what's wrong? You're shaking worse than you were back at the Vanishing Cape. You seem so tense like I'm going to devour you or something."

"Well… I…" Yona sighed and tried to get her words out, but they came all jumbled. "… T-that's kind of it…" she decided to settle on.

Jae-ha raised his eyebrow at that. "If this is about Hak's remark and you're worried they'll hear us it's alright… He's just teasing you, that's how he deals with things. I highly doubt he thought you would take it this way because if he saw you like this, he'd feel like a complete jerk."

"N-no it's not just that…" Yona whimpered, cursing herself to just spit it out already. "… I-I just… I-I thought that because we're well m-m-married and all… You know… T-that us sharing a t-tent meant…"

Jae-ha blinked for a moment, processing her words _. 'Wait… THAT'S what she's worried about?'_

Yona still had her eyes shut and whimpered a bit, still shaking. "I-I… I…" she was stumbling again.

"Yona… Look at me please." Jae-ha pleaded, moving his hand to cup her chin. She complied and opened her eyes, her cheeks still flushed. "Just because we're married now and sharing a tent doesn't mean we _HAVE_ to make love every night, wherever did you get such an idea in your pretty little head?" the Green Dragon chuckled. "Granted back when we were meeting during my watches several times we would have sex, mostly because we were so badly craving contact from holding back all day, but there were times we sat and talked or just kissed, right?"

Yona nodded, but didn't seem fully convinced. "Y-yes but I'm your… Your… W-wife now so…"

"That doesn't mean I own you or anything, and you don't have to just comply to satisfy my urges." Jae-ha said rather sternly. "We vowed to be partners in life, that means going through things and sharing together as one, love. You know how fiercely I speak of my freedom and how I feel about it being taken away from anyone. Marrying you didn't limit or take away my freedom and it should not take yours either." He then stroked her cheek again, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I've told you time and time again, if you want to stop just tell me and I will. The same is true with telling me if you're not in the mood. Don't ever be afraid to tell me no, because after all it will make your yes even more glorious." He teased with a wink at the end.

" _Jae-ha…"_ Yona flushed at his words, her heart hammering like mad. "… I-I'm sorry…. This is all new to me and I really have no idea how to… Be a w-wife…" she admitted with a whimper. "And I've been feeling so weird all day but I didn't want to disappoint you…"

The Ryokuryuu sighed and shook his head, stroking her hair now. "As if you could ever do that. You also mentioned before there were very few people you were in contact with, so odds of you having seen married couples is rather low. Actually outside of people I'd seen in Awa I didn't have much contact with couples myself so I don't know for sure, we'll just create our own example along the way. And it's natural you're going to feel a bit weird, you have our child growing inside you right now..." He gave her stomach a soft rub. "But you need to tell me these things because I don't know otherwise what's going on with you, and that can lead to a misunderstanding. This is new to me as well Yona darling, I never considered I could be a husband let alone a father, yet here I am." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Yona suddenly was really feeling silly for worrying herself sick over this. "Thank you… H-h-h-husband…" she stammered again, she was still trying to get used to calling him that. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I mean I am scared but also happy about becoming a mother… My mother died when I was really young so I don't remember her much, I want to give our child what I didn't have."

 _'All the more reason you have no clue what it's like to be a wife, you never got to see your parents how they were, not that I really have any clue what that is like, at least you had one loving parent raise you…'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, stroking her hair still. "Well just like being married, we'll figure it out down the road. Besides Yoon is bright, I'm sure he can help us." He joked.

"Jae-ha…" Yona hesitated for a moment, but then looked at him in the eyes while stroking his cheek. "… Did you know your parents?"

 _"…."_ The Green Dragon stiffened at her question, sighing and closing his eyes. "… I suppose I've dodged this question long enough, haven't I?"

"… Is it terrible that I want to know more about my husband?" Yona asked in a slightly pleading voice. "I know you don't like to talk about your village but… I really want to know, to understand you better too… You want me to open up to you about my fears and concerns, but I need you to open up fully to me as well… You said we're partners in life, right?"

 _'No fair, Yona dear. You know I can't deny you when you're so earnest like that…'_ Jae-ha took a long pause before he answered her. "No, I didn't know them." He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at her while stroking her crimson hair and telling his story, though choosing to keep it as brief as possible. "For as long as I remember I was chained to the wall at my predecessor, Garou's hut where he was in charge of making sure I didn't escape by beating me within an inch of my life each time I broke my chains and escaped. The Ryokuryuu Village viewed the dragon's leg as a curse, all because one dragon got out and the power was discovered outside the village, and armed forces tried to steal it for themselves, kidnapping and killing people in the process. So once I was born, I was shipped off to Garou by the elder."

" _That's… Terrible…._ " Yona was wide eyed in horror as he told her his past finally _. 'And I thought Shin-ah's village treated him horribly… Jae-ha's was even worse… That was no way to handle a crisis like that, by punishing the child dragon…? That's horrible!'_ she frowned as she continued to stroke his cheek. "So that's why you hate showing your leg… It was the very reason you were…"

"True, that I really did just think of it as an ugly thing like Garou used to say to me all the time, that just because we had that blasted leg we'd never be accepted by the outside…" Jae-ha shrugged, but smiled warmly at her. "But you proved that wrong my darling wife, especially that night you showed me how beautiful that leg can be with your full attention on it."

Yona blushed madly when he brought that up, she swallowed hard. "… I still can't believe Shin-ah saw that… I could die of embarrassment just thinking about it."

Jae-ha chuckled at her reaction. "I didn't really want to tell the unbeautiful parts of my life to you, but share and share alike I suppose. It was why I never wanted to meet the Crimson Dragon, I thought I'd be trading one life of imprisonment for another, since the only way the Ryokuryuu Village normally would let a Green Dragon leave is if their master came for them." He smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss over her wedding ring. "If someone told me back then I would marry the Crimson Dragon, I would have thought they were insane… But you are so much more than some master that commands the dragons, you are the woman that stole my heart and holds it dear."

Yona felt her cheeks burn from his words, her heart going a mile a minute. " _J-Jae-ha…._ " She gulped, trying to find her voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't have come find you sooner… To spare you all those years of pain and torture…"

"That's not your fault, and maybe it just makes me appreciate more what I have now, as no one in the village gave a damn if I lived or died, just as long as I didn't escape…. Though there was this one woman that sometimes tried to sneak me food when Garou was asleep or away for some reason. She'd always sneak in when she thought I was asleep and make sure I didn't see her." Jae-ha looked thoughtful as he recalled this. "I wonder if she was my mother, the one time I saw her face briefly she looked like she was crying at the mess I was in from one of Garou's beatings because I had just tried to escape again. She stopped coming around when I was like 7 or something like that, though there was this time I found this messy cloak on me one night it was cold when I was 9, maybe that was her parting gift before she either died or left the village, that or they caught her and didn't appreciate her showing me pity."

Yona suddenly hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes from hearing the story. "… Thank you for finally telling me…. I know that wasn't easy… And you're right, we'll figure out how to raise our child together so that they will have something neither of us did, a full and complete family, especially with all the dragons, Hak and Yoon." She giggled, then pulled back to look at him with a smile.

"Yes the little one will be smothered in love for sure, in fact that's why if our child is the next Ryokuryuu like Yoon and Zeno were speculating I'll be glad…" Jae-ha said, smiling and rubbing her stomach again. "I vowed to break into my village and rescue the next Green Dragon when it was born, to save them from going through the hell I did. Nobody should have to go through that, or have their freedom taken away. But if it's our child, I'll have to teach it the joys of being the beautiful Ryokuryuu… And Uncle Kija can give it all the dragon lectures he wants." He laughed at the end.

Yona blushed a bit as he touched her tummy. "It's why you agreed so much with Captain Gigan's cause. You could sympathize with those taken against their will." She took his hand on her stomach and lifted it to her mouth, where she kissed at his wrist that once were held by the chains. "If our child isn't the Ryokuryuu, I still want you to tell me when it happens so I can come with you and help rescue that innocent child. We'll raise it together as our own if we have to."

 _"Yona…"_ Jae-ha felt his heart hammer in his chest from her words, smiling as he stroked her cheek. _'Your heart is just too big my darling… Still I think it's best I omitted the part about why Garou hated me for draining the life out of him, she's not ready to know yet what will happen to me if the baby is…'_

Yona spoke again and broke his train of thought. "I love you, Jae-ha."

"I love you too, princess of my heart." Jae-ha replied, nuzzling his nose against hers as he pressed their foreheads together. "Now would it be ok for me to hug you while we rest?"

Yona blushed again that he was asking her about something as simple as that. "… Actually… W-while I didn't want to do _… T-that…_ I…. I…" she shut her eyes and groaned as she forced herself to finish her sentence. "… I wanted to be held by you and… Just… C-cuddle…"

"One snuggle bug coming up then!" Jae-ha chuckled at that as he wrapped his strong arms around the princess, pulling her close and nuzzling her hair _. 'God she's too cute…'_

Yona flushed but smiled as she rested her head against his chest, smiling being this close to him. "… A-are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked, as being this close to him she couldn't help but notice something _. "… Y-you're…"_

Jae-ha snorted a laugh that of course she noticed his arousal. "I'll live, of course that just means I'm always ready and eager for my lovely wife when she does give me that sweet permission." He tried to joke, caressing her back. "But this isn't about me tonight, I just want to make my beautiful wife safe and happy."

 _"Jae-ha…."_ Yona was so touched by her gentleman husband as she craned her head to kiss him. He eagerly returned it of course, but still kept his hands civil by just holding her and caressing her back.

Once their kiss broke, Yona just nuzzled her head against his chest as he held her close, the couple staying like this until they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry Jae-ha, but that messy cloak was left by Zeno ^^; I felt that considering how Garou treated Jae-ha I wouldn't put it past him to steal Jae-ha's rations of food for himself sometimes, thus why I came up with this bit about his mother.

The bit that Shin-ah saw them is a reference to the AU of chapter 122/123 that I'm currently working on, this was brought up in 'The Secret's Out' when Shin-ah told Jae-ha that he saw them once. And Yona is so damn embarrassed because that was the first time she showed Jae-ha's leg some love like in 'When a Dragon is Born' Chapter 3 XD  
I also wanted at one point for Yona to learn how Jae-ha was treated at his village, this seemed like a good place to put it.


	6. Weird Things

This was another prompt from shadowelfwarrior, Jae-ha asking around about Hak doing _'weird things'_ as Yona mentioned in chapter 63, so this scene takes place right after there but before chapter 64 when they arrive at Senri Village. Thanks for submitting so many great ideas! I'll be working on the rest of them soon!

* * *

 _'I feel like I couldn't sleep at all after Hak said that last night…'_ Yona thought to herself as she groaned, coming out of her tent and leaving the sleeping Thunder Beast there in the morning. She had a brief flashback to how she merely touched his chin and he made that remark about attacking her if she fooled around _… 'What did he mean by that…?'_ she shook her head, still not understanding his actions one bit. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice her Green Dragon approaching.

"So how was last night, Yona dear?" Jae-ha asked with a smile. "Did any of those weird things you mentioned happen?" he chuckled. _'Seriously I want to know… Wait why I am making this my business again? Why should I be this worried about…? Blast you, dragon blood…'_ he had been arguing with his mind all night, especially when Hak caught him hovering just outside their tent with curiosity. Well, he couldn't help it. With the way the princess was blushing and so vaguely said that he just _HAD_ to know what she was talking about.

"H-huh? O-oh Jae-ha!" Yona yelped, but then got control of herself. "S-sorry I didn't see you…" her cheeks flushed a bit and she looked away. "… Errr… I-it was fine… Really."

"Oh? Your face says different, kiddo." The Ryokuryuu noted. "So mind telling me now what you meant by Hak does 'weird things'?"

Yona just looked like she was getting more flustered by the moment. "… I-It's nothing, just weird…"

Pursing his lips together in a frown, Jae-ha tilted his head. "Weird how?"

The blushing princess couldn't even look into his eyes. "… Just… _Weird_. Hak's like a bear actually…" she muttered, then immediately turned around. "I-I'm going to go help Yoon with breakfast!" she immediately ran off before he could press her further.

"Eh?" Jae-ha blinked. _'Seriously that just makes me want to know the truth even_ _more!'_ he then noticed the Thunder Beast coming out of the tent, and seeing that he wasn't getting an answer out of Yona… " _Oh Haaakkk~_ " he called in a sing-song voice.

Hak's yawn became a groan at the sight of the Green Dragon. "Droopy Eyes what do you want so early in the morning?"

"Oh I just saw Yona now and she was blushing brighter than a cherry, it makes me worry what you might have done if you gave into your passion and-" Jae-ha was cut off with a punch to his face.

"I'm not a damn pervert unlike a certain peeping tom." Hak growled, grinding his fist into the Ryokuryuu's face even though that didn't get rid of that smug grin…

"Can you blame me? Yona dear said something about you doing weird things so I was merely keeping watch for your wellbeing." Jae-ha chuckled. "Mind telling me what she was talking about to put my mind at ease?"

"…. No, but get your mind out of the gutter." Hak hissed slightly at him, pulling his hand back. "I'm going to get us some firewood." He grabbed his glaive and headed straight for the woods.

"More like take out your frustration on the poor forest…" Jae-ha muttered to himself, sighing as he rubbed his chin and wandered around. _'Maybe I'm overthinking the whole thing, those two do seem just as distant as ever. Yet it's obvious Hak's holding back his affection for her… As for Yona herself, if Hak even attempted at such an action who knows how she'd react to it? She seems completely ignorant to his feelings I mean it's not like that time when-'_ he swallowed hard as he recalled what the princess looked like when she was under the influence of the love potion. She was so shy, blushing madly and professing her love nervously and eager to kiss him. That was a mistake, as he shook his head recalling that time, along with what he said to Hak just the other day… _'If you take your sweet time… Big brother will take her away…'_ he ran his fingers through his hair as he mulled over his thoughts. _'… Seriously what was I thinking? As if saying that would push him in the right direction, if that was all it took I doubt they'd have that awkward distance between them now… Though maybe this damn dragon blood would leave me alone if she did turn her attention towards him and not…'_ he grumbled and smacked his fist right against his chest, feeling his heart thump just recalling that kiss the princess gave him under the influence of that love potion. _'These feelings aren't mine, they're just this dragon's blood trying to make me feel this way. Besides it's clear Hak is in love with Yona, and he's a dependable guy for her. Not to mention the fact that he at least has a normal lifespan…'_

Jae-ha blinked to himself, huh that wasn't often he thought about his fate as a Dragon Warrior, how short his life was compared to a normal man. Why did this come across his mind? It wasn't like he had any romantic feelings towards the princess, none that were his own, at least. Sure, he admired her, he could even admit that he never met a girl like her before, but anything more than that was the fault of that damn dragon blood, it was making him act weird, almost like he was infatuated with her _… Right?_ He felt another ping in his heart. _'I really despise this dragon blood sometimes… It's trying to turn me into a lovesick fool, but I know these feelings aren't my own..._ _For one thing she's far too young for me, she's just a child… Just a cute girl… I'm more like a big brother to her than anything…'_ he tried to reason, shaking his head.

 ** _"Ryokuryuu doing ok?"_**

Jae-ha spun around when he heard the voice, blinking when he saw the Ouryuu sitting on a rock smiling at him. "Ah Zeno, didn't see you there. I'm fine, just thinking about something…"

"You seemed concerned after speaking to the mister and little miss back there." Zeno brought up. "You also didn't seem to rest much when the mister threw you back into our tent last night." He laughed.

"I was just slightly concerned for Yona dear, after all she did mention something interesting." Jae-ha tried to reason. "You heard her about those _'weird things'_ didn't you?"

"Yes, yes… Zeno thinks the miss was speaking of that time when mister kissed her." Zeno chuckled.

Jae-ha's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. _"… Wait what…?"_ he felt his heart sink for some reason. _'Wait isn't this what I wanted?! Isn't that what I was pushing Hak to do, give into his feelings for her? Why does it bother me that… God damn you, dragon blood!'_

"It was the other night, after the miss did her sword training she told the mister to do whatever he wanted and he kissed her eye." Zeno laughed. "She stood there very confused after that."

"Oh… It was just that." Jae-ha for some reason felt relieved it was a slightly more innocent kiss than he was imagining. "… Still it's hard to believe that Yona is still so oblivious to Hak's feelings when he does things like that." He laughed. "Even you must have noticed by now, Zeno." Granted Jae-ha had no idea what the Yellow Dragon noticed as he was a strange one…

"Perhaps the miss isn't ready for such feelings yet." Zeno said with a chuckle, turning slightly serious. "She is still going through what happened back at the palace and finding her path. That or she does not wish to complicate her friendship with the mister, as she might need an anchor to hold onto so she doesn't shatter…" he frowned slightly, then turned back into his bubbly self again. "… At least Zeno is just guessing! Not that he has an idea what's going through her mind right now. Anyway, lad should be ready with food soon, so let's eat!" he hopped off the rock and headed towards the group.

Jae-ha stood for a few moments, processing what the Ouryuu said. "… He does bring up a good point, most people would have broken after going through what she has… But instead she's found the strength to move forward." He muttered, smiling slightly at that. _'While she seems like a frail, helpless girl she really is strong willed and determined. She's more stubborn than Captain Gigan…'_ he chuckled, his eyes straying off to the redheaded princess in the distance laughing among the group. "…. Maybe that's what draws me to her the most…" he then realized what he was saying out loud and quickly shook his head. Luckily no one was near him to hear that. "At least that's what this stupid dragon's blood wants me to think while it's cramming these feelings into my heart." He smacked his chest again, as if trying to make his hammering heart shut up.

He then noticed Hak came back with an armful of firewood, joining the others just as Yoon was finishing up breakfast. He heard the Lightning Beast make fun of the princess for not having Yoon's skills with the cooking to which she just barked at him in response. "… All the more reason to help those two kids get together I suppose. I'd be a cruel pirate if I stole another man's treasure under his nose like that, wouldn't I? Maybe just a bit more of a push will do."


	7. Just This Once

So here is the AU of Chapter 77/78 I'll be jumping around a bit in some parts as there are certain bits I wish to cover here. Also throwing in a prompt from shadowelfwarrior about bringing up that time in Awa that Hak was caught at the Red Light due to Jae-ha XD Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jae-ha smirked to himself, leaning against the wall of the inn they stopped at to spend their first night in Shisen. He was musing about Yona and how cute she was, having to chase them out of the room so she could get out of her drenched clothes. It was still raining hard outside as he could see out the window. He then turned to his silent companion and smiled. "Hak, why don't you go help her change?" he teased.

"Her fists would send me flying even if I did it out of jest." Hak answered seriously.

"Oh?" Jae-ha chuckled at that one. "I'm envious. Yona wouldn't do something like that to me…" he admitted unconsciously… And then his eyes widened at how much he actually meant that joke, making his cheeks flush slightly _. 'What the hell am I saying that so seriously for?! Damn you dragon blood! This is no time to be messing with my head!'_ he mentally cursed.

The Thunder Beast must have noticed that change in his expression. "… What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Jae-ha stammered slightly, trying to regain his composure _. 'Am I a child…?'_ he closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to shake off his embarrassment of saying such a thing. "… Oh yeah, Hak. Since we can't leave this place anyway due to the rain, why don't we go outside for a bit?"

"Where to?" Hak asked.

"The Red Light District!" Jae-ha smirked. "Speaking of the Water Tribe, it's famous for having graceful, elegant ladies! We're both adults, what's the harm in entertaining ourselves once in a while, finding beautiful company and indulging in their loveliness while-"

But Hak interrupted him. "I'm not going."

 _'… Seriously Hak?'_ Jae-ha smiled, patting the Lightning Beast's shoulder and shaking his head. "Hak… I'm well aware you whole-heartedly pour all your love on Yona, but it's unhealthy to restrain yourself so badly."

Hak punched him right in the face for that, grinding his fist into the Green Dragon's nose. "Shut up or I'll make those eyes of yours droop even more." He grumbled as he pulled his fist away. "Anyway, why me? You have your dragon brothers."

" ** _THEY'RE DIFFERENT! YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?!_** " Jae-ha snapped slightly at that one.

"I know." The Thunder Beast snickered slightly as you could almost see the pure aura from the other three dragons.

"Hmmm? What are you two talking about?" Kija looked up.

"Nothing." Hak immediately said.

"I thought it would be fun if we went together." Jae-ha explained.

 _"Where are you going?"_

Both men turned to find Yona had just come out of the room, dressed in a dry robe and her curious gaze on them.

Jae-ha couldn't help but feel his heart jump at the sight of her, but quickly shook it off, while mentally cursing the dragon's blood once again. "A shop with girls." He replied with a smile, patting Hak's shoulder. "I thought Hak here could use some time to relax tonight."

" **Bastard**." The Thunder Beast growled.

"Oh, ok." Yona didn't seem too fazed at that, though her eyes were lingering a bit on the Ryokuryuu like she wanted to say something. "… See you later then I guess."

Yoon inhaled sharply in exasperation. "Seriously Yona, I cannot believe you, first you defend the Lightning Beast that time in Awa we caught him in the brothel and now you're perfectly fine with him just running off to another?"

"Defended him when you caught him at one?" Jae-ha blinked, this was news to him. "Oooohhh Hak, you've been holding back on me!"

"Shut the hell up, that was that time _YOU_ dragged me there and took off, idiot!" Hak snarled.

"But see, you have permission from your lovely master." Jae-ha grinned wide. "So let's go and-"

"I told you I'm not going." Hak snapped, then went right into the room with Kija, Zeno and Shin-ah, slamming the door behind him.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Yoon remarked.

"Seems like one of his better moods, if you ask me." Jae-ha couldn't help but tease, then turned to the redhead. "Still, it surprises me kiddo that you don't seem to mind if Hak goes to a shop full of girls."

The princess tilted her head in confusion. "… Why should that bother me? Hak has every right to do what he wants once in a while, I even told him that. Remember what we talked about the other day in the market? If he wants to fool around with some girls that's his choice… I have no right imposing on…" she flushed a bit when she looked at the Green Dragon again _. '… But **WHY** is it bothering me that Jae-ha wants to go?! He's always been like that and yet… My heart hurts just thinking about it…'_ she bit her lip as she quickly looked away.

"Well seeing as Hak is being stubborn today, I'll go take a stroll by myself." Jae-ha said, heading out as he grabbed an umbrella.

 _'Don't go…'_ Yona slightly whimpered, but couldn't bring up the courage to say it as she shook her head. _'No… I have no right imposing on his freedom. I told him that before. So I…'_ But then she cried his name without thinking. " **Jae-ha!** "

The Ryokuryuu stopped in his tracks, surprised that the princess called out to him. He looked over his shoulder to see the flustered look on her face along with concern. "Be careful!" she shouted, making him smile as he headed out.

"Eh whatever, he's going to be a while so I'll go ahead and make lunch." Yoon said, heading into the room.

Yona just stood there for a few moments, clutching at her aching heart as Ao nuzzled her cheek _. '… What is wrong with me lately…? I've been starting to feel so weird sometimes and especially around Jae-ha… It's almost like that dream I had when…'_ she blushed madly when she recalled the 'dream' she had where she was obsessed with the Green Dragon, professing her love madly and kissing him. Little did she know that actually happened when she got hit with the love potion, but she had shrugged it off as a dream. She quickly shook her head. _'What's the matter with you Yona? He calls you a kid himself, doesn't he? It's not like he'd ever look at you like **… WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!** '_ her eyes widened in panic. _'… I've got to get a hold of myself, now I'm just thinking crazy… It's just… Lately I can't stop thinking about him…'_ she shrugged it off and went to join the others.

Hours passed by as Yona kept her eyes fixated on the window. She was looking out at the rain for any sign of her Ryokuryuu's return, her heart skipping a beat every time she spotted an umbrella similar to the one he took, only to frown the second she saw that he wasn't the one holding it. She sighed to herself, if only it wasn't raining so badly she could give an excuse she wanted to wander around town just to try and find him. Why was she sitting here wishing so badly for him to come back already? And why did her heart ache so much?

"That pervert should pay for making the princess worry like this…" Kija grumbled slightly. "Of all the immoral things to run off and do!"

"Hey if you want to beat him up over it so bad, go find his ass and drag him back here." Hak shrugged, his eyes on the redhead and twisting his mouth. "She worries too much, that moron is an adult and can take care of himself."

"You know what, I just might!" Kija stood up, closing his eyes as if to sense where the Ryokuryuu was…. And then he turned pale.

"….. Something's wrong." Zeno spoke up suddenly. "Ryokuryuu's presence feels… _Strange_."

"What?!" Yona snapped to attention, which was something as before that she was ignoring their conversation. "Is he in trouble?!"

"That or he passed out drunk someplace." Hak tried to reason, just to calm the princess down. "Wait here, White Snake and I will go get him."

"No I'm coming too!" Yona said, grabbing her cloak. "Yoon, you and Shin-ah stay here just in case he comes back."

"Alright…" Yoon said as Shin-ah nodded.

"Let's go then little miss!" Zeno rushed out to lead the way, Yona right behind him as Kija and Hak kept up with the princess. It was still raining heavily outside so it was hard to see, plus it was getting dark.

"Which way?!" Yona cried, slightly frantic, her heart beating away rapidly in her chest. _'Jae-ha… Please be safe…'_ she whimpered.

"I feel him this way but it's very weak…" Kija noted, pointing down an alley.

"Little miss!" Zeno gasped, rushing ahead and finding something in the street.

"Oh my god!" Yona let out a sharp gasp at the body in the road, she recognized that cloak and saw the faint color of green. " **Jae-ha!** " she cried and rushed over. She was scared that they found him possibly too late, as his eyes were shut and she couldn't hear him breathing. She touched his cheek and relief washed over her when he gasped and his amethyst eyes met hers.

 _"Yo…Na…Dear…"_ Jae-ha said in a strangled voice, his eyes wide with shock at seeing her before they closed again.

"Jae-ha! Are you alright?! We came to find you because Zeno and the others said your presence was strange…" Yona was sobbing heavily now.

He didn't answer, seeming to drift off which made the princess panic and shout his name several times.

Kija picked him up immediately with his mighty dragon hand. "He'll be alright princess, but we need to get him back where it's dry. Don't worry he's still breathing."

" _Alright…._ " Yona tried to compose herself as they returned to the inn.

Yona shivered as she heard Jae-ha's screams. Hak was still standing guard at the door and wouldn't allow either her or Yoon inside no matter how much they protested. Over by the window again, she was watching the rain as if it represented the tears she was holding back as her heart was falling into pieces _. '… Since when did Jae-ha become so… **Precious** to me?'_ she thought to herself, clutching at her hammering heart. She realized this once they found him and how hysterical she was that they might had been too late, she was mulling over her thoughts and her actions up until now _. '… Back when I was in love with Soo-won, I always enjoyed our conversations. I'd get excited, they were the highlight of my day and I always looked forward to them…. I enjoy my conversations with Jae-ha even more, and I feel I can tell him anything, and he won't judge me for it like the others do… Sure he'll tease me, but he respects my decisions even praises me for wanting to become stronger… But there are times when we do talk my chest hurts, it gets difficult for me to breathe and then I get these weird thoughts…'_ she blushed again thinking back to that dream _. 'I'd never felt anything like that time with that dream and yet… That's how I feel right now, I want to be by his side this instant… I… Oh god…'_ her eyes widened with realization… A few tears trickled down her cheeks. _'… I thought Soo-won would be the only man I'd ever love…'_ she looked at her hairpin that she took out of the wooden box. _'When did I fall in love with Jae-ha…? Was it that time he was comforting me? Was it all the way back at Awa? I… I don't even know. But I can't keep denying it anymore… This is even stronger than what I felt back then, and yet it's **ANOTHER** one-sided love!'_ she shut her eyes in frustration _. 'You'd think I would have learned the first time! Jae-ha will NEVER look at me that way! I'm such an idiot… Falling for someone that will never return my-'_

 ** _"Yona?"_**

Yona snapped out of her train of thought, putting away her hairpin as she saw the Seiryuu was standing behind her. "O-oh… Shin-ah… I'm sorry I didn't notice you…" she quickly tried to dry her eyes.

"Jae-ha stopped screaming and moving around… It… Should be safe for you to see him now." Shin-ah said.

"Thanks Shin-ah!" Yona smiled slightly, rushing over to the room. Hak had only left for a moment as Yoon had gone in to look the Ryokuryuu over. But it was the moment she needed to get inside. "Yoon, how is he?"

"Well Hak tried to get him to throw up whatever he drank, but didn't have much luck." Yoon sighed, putting a cloth on the Green Dragon's forehead, his breathing ragged and his eyes closed. "He passed out shortly after screaming his guts out there. Hopefully he can sleep it off a bit to pass the withdrawal symptoms…"

Yona frowned as she took a seat next to her unconscious Ryokuryuu, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "He'll… Be ok won't he?"

Yoon nodded. "I'm sure he will. Just we need to keep an eye on him and let the drug pass through his system. Anyway I'm going to get dinner ready with the others and give him another sedative after that, I gave him one just now so he should sleep through the night after another dose."

"Ok… I'm going to stay here for a while." Yona said, her eyes still on Jae-ha as she stroked his cheek. "… Just in case he wakes up. I'll come get you if that happens."

"Alright." Yoon got up and closed the door as he went to join the others. There was a kitchen downstairs and the owner of the inn told Yoon he could use it earlier to make lunch so he was doing the same for their supper, especially since the boy genius offered some to the owner to which he was pleased to have Yoon's cooking.

Yona just sat there, studying Jae-ha's tortured face and features. She brushed some of his hair away from his eye, frowning at what pain he must have been in. Curious, she leaned in and looked closer, cheeks flushed as she could see his eyes twitch a bit that she assumed was because he might be experiencing a nightmare due to the drug. "Jae-ha…" she whispered, hoping her voice could ease him. "Don't leave me please…"

 _"Yona…"_

Yona snapped to attention at his strangled voice coming out, she clasped his hand thinking he was awake. "Jae-ha! I'm here are you alright?"

Jae-ha just moaned her name again, his eyebrows furrowed and his body quivered. His hand clutched hers as he seemed to be in pain again.

"He's still unconscious…" Yona muttered to herself, cursing her helpless state right now that she couldn't help him in some way… She caressed his cheek once more, her heart giving a thump in her chest as her eyes lingered to his parted lips that would occasionally speak her name. She couldn't help but think back to that dream again, when she felt his warm lips against hers and… 'Now is NOT the time to be thinking of that!' she scolded herself, shaking her head rapidly. But then she looked at the door, and then back to the man she had discovered she had feelings for… And realizing this might be a once in a lifetime chance. She sure never got a chance like this with Soo-won, and even if Jae-ha were to catch her he'd probably just think it was her attempting to tease him back or ease his pain… Sure he'd tease her, and she'd probably die of embarrassment but he'd never take it to heart… After all it wasn't like he saw her as a woman… Hell he even had told her before it was hard to remember sometimes that she was a girl, back in Awa when he was laughing at her for trying his erhu. _'Just… Just this once… No one has to know. After this… I need to get over it and realize how impossible it is… But for right now…'_ she gulped as she gained the courage slowly, then closed her eyes and leaned her head in and pressed her lips timidly against his.

His lips felt just as warm as that dream she felt, and she had no idea what she was doing with her chaste kiss. But she didn't notice the Ryokuryuu's eyes just barely opening, seeing the redhead above him in a glossy haze, his brain not comprehending what was happening correctly.

 _'Is this the afterlife? So I really did die from that missed jump and taking that drug… No wait… I thought I saw her crying face when they found me… Oh Yona dear, what pain have I caused you now? That explains why I'm dreaming like this… Damn… Dragon… Blood…'_ Jae-ha grumbled in his thoughts, his eyes just barely seeing her flushed face as she pulled back and gasped when she saw his eyes just barely open _. 'She's so adorable… It's no wonder that with her charms and the dragon's blood pulling that I fell so hard for her and didn't realize it… Idiot… And I made fun of Hak for denying his feelings for her, she's not just a child… And even if these feelings are brainwashed from the dragon's blood I don't even care anymore… I just want to be by her side…'_

"Jae-ha?" Yona covered her face with her hands, blushing madly thinking he caught her kissing him.

The Ryokuryuu wanted to reply, but he couldn't find his voice. His eyes felt so heavy, he just let them close again _. 'Leave it to the dragon's blood to tease me with a dream like this…'_

Yona then realized he wasn't awake with his slow breathing as she pressed her ear against his chest to check his heartbeat _. 'He must still be dazed from the drug and Yoon's sedative so he's still asleep… That was close, he nearly caught me…'_ Her heart fluttered as her cheeks stained red. She smiled though as she ran her fingers over her lips, cursing herself for wanting more but convinced she had to deal with just this. But since she figured he was asleep it couldn't hurt to say it once, could it? After all, if he was unconscious he wouldn't hear her… "… Jae-ha… I love you." She whispered.

 _'…. What a nice dream, but that's all it is.'_ Jae-ha thought to himself as his consciousness slowly faded. _'…. I love you too, Yona dear…'_

* * *

Author's Notes: I felt it was only fitting that Jae-ha have a moment that he mistook for a dream too, since back in the first chapter of these short stories Yona thinks the whole love potion bit she was under was just a dream XD So here Jae-ha thinks her confession was a dream too, not to mention his moment of weakness giving into his feelings was due to the drug and how he just came to realize that this is 'home' to him. I decided to stay more with Yona's POV in this story as we got Jae-ha's POV in the manga and little changed there, he was still gloomy and arguing with himself that it's just the dragon's blood why he feels this way.


	8. Protect That Smile

This was a prompt submitted by my sweetheart and beta reader (also co-writer for Love & War in the Dragon Family) Bookman, this one's for you! Happy Valentine's Day! For this prompt, he wanted an interaction between his favorite dragon, Shin-ah, and Yona about seeing them in 'It Makes Me Feel Special' as she runs into him during his watch one night. Now writing this into the AU it still fits, as Shin-ah wasn't as surprised as the others in 'The Secret's Out' since he told them that he saw the two of them before, add in if Yona begged him not to tell all the more reason he knows already, so I actually like putting this in there.

For timeline purposes, this would be the night of 'Hairpin of Memories' (AU of chapter 125) as Yona turned in early that night with her stomachache (not knowing it's because of her pregnancy) but she oversleeps when she planned to meet Jae-ha during his watch. I had to place this just before Xing for two reasons, the time Shin-ah saw them was the AU of chapter 122/123 and Yona had no time between then and when the dragons got captured to even tell Jae-ha that Shin-ah knows plus when she finds out she's pregnant. I might reflect on this in the AU of chapters 146-153, which will be another long one shot I'll get to eventually (I'm actually kind of seeing where the manga is going before writing that)

* * *

Yona shivered awake from the strange dream she was having. She was alone, somewhere dark and scary, nobody around and she was carrying something in her arms… She wasn't sure what, but she just had to protect it. She shook her head at the odd but unnerving dream figuring it was still after effects from when she was kidnapped and sent to Sei. It hadn't been too long since that incident so it was perhaps still fresh in her mind. Her stomach though gave a churn signaling it was probably what woke her up in the middle of the night, as she saw Yoon fast asleep in the bedroll next to her.

 _'Oh yeah, I went to bed early due to those stomach cramps…'_ Yona remembered, then looked at the item she was clutching in her hand and smiled. She had passed out holding the hairpin Jae-ha had just given to her that evening, a crimson dragon shaped one with emerald stones. _'Until tonight…'_ Jae-ha's voice echoed in her head, and then she remembered that she had wanted to meet up with him on his watch. _'I had to have just slept through dinner so it can't be too late…'_ she thought to herself, placing the new hairpin into her hair on her right side with a smile. She was hoping it would bring a smile to her lover's face to see his gift on her. She then lifted the flap to the tent, stepping out into the night air.

The moon illuminated the camp easily, she spotted the fire but didn't see anyone as she approached the logs that were gathered around and used as seating. "Where is he…?" she muttered to herself, then felt something crawl onto her shoulder.

" _Pukkkyuuu!_ " Ao cheered as she nuzzled the princess' cheek.

"Ao?" the redhead looked at the squirrel, as if asking where she came from.

 _"Yona?"_

" **AH!** " Yona yelped, nearly jumping into the air as she spun around. "O-oh! Shin-ah!" she cried in surprise to see her Blue Dragon standing behind her with his head tilted. His mask was hiding his expression but he sounded surprised to see her.

"Are you ok?" Shin-ah asked after a moment.

"I'm fine Shin-ah, really." Yona waved her hands rapidly _. 'Oh shoot! I must have overslept and missed Jae-ha's watch!'_ she usually didn't sleep that long when her stomach was bothering her, maybe it was whatever Yoon gave her for the nausea. "S-sorry to bother you, I just suddenly woke up and my stomach was bugging me again. Did you just start your watch for the night?"

The Seiryuu nodded, stepping closer to her. "Jae-ha was almost passing out when I took over… Actually… he seemed like he didn't want to leave." He noted.

 _'That was probably my fault, he was waiting for me…'_ Yona twisted her mouth, feeling bad that she left her secret lover waiting so long. "Well maybe he didn't want to bother any of you."

"Yona…" Shin-ah tilted his head again, now he was standing right in front of her, leaning towards her right side. "…. What is that in your hair?"

 _'OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THE HAIRPIN!'_ Yona's eyes widened and her heart stopped when the Blue Dragon asked. "H-huh? O-oh this? I-I errr….." She panicked, trying to come up with an excuse on the spot, stammering and blushing a bright red.

"It's not like the other one you never wear." Shin-ah noted, obviously he had seen her hairpin from Soo-won before. "I think I've seen that one in Jae-ha's bag before. He tried to hide it but… I saw it with my eyes…" Of course, a mere bag wouldn't stop the Seiryuu's eyes from seeing such a thing.

"I-I….. Well…." Yona's heart stopped and her blood turned to ice. Yeah, she had no way out of this one. "Y-you see…. J-Jae-ha… He…"

"He gave it to you?" Shin-ah finished for her.

 _'… I can't lie to Shin-ah like this… I have to tell him the truth…'_ Yona shut her eyes and nodded, trying to build up the courage. "S-Shin-ah… T-there's something you need to know about…. M-me and J-Jae-ha…"

"…. You… Love Jae-ha, right?" Shin-ah spoke after a moment of the princess stuttering and struggling to spit it out. "… I… I saw you… You were alone with him and told him that you loved him…"

" **YOU SAW US?!** " Yona's eyes widened as she gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth to silence her shout. _'Just WHEN did he see us?! Wait maybe I don't want to know… Or it sounds like he saw me and Jae-ha earlier when he gave me the hairpin… Guess that makes sense with his distance vision I should have figured he'd catch us one of these days!'_ she whimpered as she grabbed his hands. "Y-you didn't tell Hak did you?" it was the first thought that came to her mind and her heart raced with panic.

Shin-ah shook his head. "… No. I… I figured there must be a reason you haven't told anyone… Besides you look… Happy, when you're with Jae-ha." He smiled slightly.

Yona looked at the Blue Dragon bewildered by his reaction. _'I guess I should have figured Shin-ah would have the calmest reaction of the group… The only thing that bugs him about Jae-ha is how much he tries to see his eyes…'_ she giggled slightly to herself, petting Ao on her shoulder. "… I am happy with him, Shin-ah. But I just worry about how… Well Kija and Hak… How they'll react… Especially Hak." She made a face.

Shin-ah just nodded. "It's your choice, and as long as he doesn't hurt you… There's no reason to be mad… But they worry about you, we all do…"

Yona smiled and let go of the Seiryuu's hands. "Let's sit down ok? It'll be warmer by the fire." Her Blue Dragon nodded as they took a seat on the log. The princess twiddled her fingers nervously as she didn't know what to say.

"Pukkkyyuuu!" Ao broke the silence by jumping into her lap, swishing her tail around.

Yona pet the squirrel and smiled. "Shin-ah please don't… Don't tell the others about me and Jae-ha… I will tell them when the time is right but… I need to find that time." She pleaded.

Shin-ah stared at her for a long time before nodding. "Alright… If you need help though… Let me know please." He offered. "… As long as Jae-ha makes you happy, that's what matters most."

"Oh thank you Shin-ah!" Yona smiled warmly as she hugged him. "… I'm so glad and actually relieved that you know now. I'll have to let Jae-ha know later that you're in on our secret…" she noted, figuring she'll have to bring it up when they're alone next. "He told me that he'll let me decide when our relationship comes out just… It's been awkward trying to bring it up… I don't want fighting between everyone and I know Hak is going to take it poorly…" she whimpered slightly. "I'm afraid he's going to try and kill Jae-ha for it."

"… He might hurt him, but that's it…" Shin-ah spoke after he thought about it. "That would hurt you if he killed Jae-ha, and I don't think Hak wants to hurt you…"

"He still might really hurt him, and I really don't want that…" Yona shivered, still hugging her Blue Dragon. "… I know Hak is going to worry because of how badly I got hurt the last time I fell in love, so he's going to assume Jae-ha might hurt me. Mostly because of the way he flirts with other girls, but that's just how Jae-ha is… Besides…." Her cheeks tinted red. "… Jae-ha told me something that assured me that he loves me, and that I'm the one he always comes back to."

Shin-ah just let the princess gush a bit about her secret love, thinking to himself how glad he was just to see such a warm smile on her face. "… He does care a lot about you, he's been… _Different_ … Since that time in the Water Tribe… I also thought your face would turn… Red… A lot around him."

Yona smiled at that. "We… We got together that time him and I went ahead to Sensui. I should have figured you'd notice my slip ups when I'd blush too much around him…" she shook her head, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks as her heartbeat quickened. "The only other person that knows is Lily, I'm glad now I have someone else to talk about this with now. Usually I meet up with Jae-ha on his night watches… But I overslept tonight…" she frowned.

"That's why he didn't want to leave…?" Shin-ah asked. "He was waiting for you."

The princess nodded. "I feel terrible for making him wait like that, he probably tried to stay as long as possible to see me…"

Shin-ah shook his head. "… He would have wanted you to rest… You haven't been… Feeling well."

"I know, but I still wanted to see him… _Alone_." Yona admitted with a blush. "N-not that I mind sitting here with you, Shin-ah!" she quickly threw in there, tightening her arms around him.

"That's ok." Shin-ah replied with a smile, reaching to pet Ao as well now. "… When I saw you two, you were smiling so much… I want to see you so happy more often." He admitted.

Yona flushed at that, pulling back and petting Ao on the head. "Thank you Shin-ah, I like it when you smile as well." She placed a hand over his. "Let's work on staying happy together, ok?"

Shin-ah nodded at that, just admiring the warm happiness on her face at the moment. "Yona…. Do you mind me asking… How exactly do you love Jae-ha differently than the rest of us…?" he seemed to be struggling with putting this question into words. "I'm not sure… How that works."

"Oh Shin-ah…" Yona's eyes widened when she realized just how lost her Seiryuu was in all this. With how isolated he was in his village he probably never felt or seen love before, not even friendship until he met her and their group. She squeezed his hand and smiled again. "Remember when I said no matter what our hearts will remain unshaken? I love all of you as my family, just like how you care about Ao." She giggled at the squirrel that made a sound as if to confirm. "And she loves you too. But with Jae-ha…. It's different."

Shin-ah pet Ao a bit more, listening to her quietly.

"W-with Jae-ha my heart goes really fast and it gets hard to breathe sometimes…" Yona admitted with a blush, rolling her fingers in circles. "I feel safe with him, that I can come to him about anything and really open up about my worries and troubles… And he just seems to find the right way to calm me down and help me through it. He encourages me to become stronger and doesn't try to hold me back. Don't get me wrong, Hak, Kija and Yoon mean the best when they get overprotective but… I want to become stronger, I don't want to have to be helpless when they are in danger. He also makes me feel… _Special_ …" her cheeks flushed just thinking about her special times with her Green Dragon. "I've never felt so loved in my life, and it's not just because I'm a princess or some special person. He loves me for who I am now, the person I've become after leaving the palace and discovering things on my own. I'm not the same girl I was half a year ago…"

"… And that's why you smile like that around him." Shin-ah spoke after a moment of silence. "… I want to… Protect that smile you have, Yona. I want you to be… Happy."

"Oh Shin-ah…." Yona smiled at the Seiryuu, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for understanding and agreeing to keep my secret."

"… Anything to keep you happy." The Blue Dragon admitted. "I don't want our… Family to fight either…"

"Yeah same here… I'll find the right time to tell the others, but until then… I'm glad that now I have someone else with whom I can talk about it." Yona admitted with a wide smile, she then moved to stand up. "Thanks so much Shin-ah, talking to you really helped put my mind at ease. I'm going to try and get some sleep."

The Seiryuu nodded. "… Alright, goodnight Yona." He continued to pet Ao who moved to his shoulder.

"Goodnight Shin-ah." Yona replied, heading back to her tent. She pulled the hairpin out and smiled while looking at it, still going over what Jae-ha said to her earlier that day. She smiled knowing that Shin-ah knew about them now, that was one person in their group that knew, he didn't have a bad reaction either, in fact he seemed accepting of her choice. Her heart fluttered with excitement as to when she could tell Jae-ha this. After stashing the hairpin away, she curled up into her bedroll next to Yoon and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep thinking about how she was going to tell the rest of their group of her secret romance…


	9. A Happy Dancer

This was another prompt by shadowelfwarrior showing Yona's reaction to the dress she's about to wear for the dance in Chapter 79, I wanted to write this fresh off of 77/78's AU as I had some ideas for exploring Yona's aftermath of realizing she's fallen in love with her Green Dragon, along with how I mentioned in the other prompts this is the point Jae-ha stops calling her kiddo, having come to realize his feelings for her and no longer seeing her as a child. This one's a bit short but I hope you all enjoy ^^

* * *

Yona looked from behind the curtain separating her preparation room from the rest of the bar. There were so many people there and chatter filling the air, she bit her lip as her nerves were acting up. The others had already positioned themselves among the crowd, and she was the one that needed to lure out the Nadai addicts, just as Jae-ha had explained to her. She was the bait, just as he had said… But _WHY_ did this dress have to be so revealing?!

The princess sighed as she let the curtain fall back as she was finishing putting the outfit on, her belly was exposed and her shoulders bare, not to mention when she moved a certain way you could see all of her legs! She was putting on the hat when a voice startled her.

 _"Ready, Yona dear?"_

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest hearing his velvet voice. Turning, she spotted her Green Dragon standing behind her. _'Of all the people to see me in this outfit first, it HAS to be HIM?!'_ she whimpered to herself, swallowing hard. She had just come to realize the other day that she had fallen helplessly in love with her Ryokuryuu but was convinced he'd never return her feelings. If anything, she probably wrecked even their friendship now with how he lost his temper at her for looking into this incident. When she stood up to him it took all her nerve to do it, but she just had to… Something hurt the most important person in her life, of course she had to do something about it. She couldn't let this drug hurt anyone else. They hadn't spoken much since his outburst, and he kept his head low and eyes adverting her gaze. She couldn't help but feel her heart sink when he had that look of shock at her concern for him and determination to get back at something for harming him, as if someone worrying about his well-being was a foreign concept. But then he just smiled and didn't try to stop her anymore, in fact this was the only time he'd ever raised his voice to her or tried to stop her from doing something. Any other time it was the others that tried to stop her from growing stronger or helping people, claiming it's too dangerous. Usually he respected her decision and was amused at her determination. But once she stood up to him, he backed down though still told her that if he felt her life was at risk, he'd whisk her away despite her protests… Dammit that just made her love him even more…

Looking over the princess in her revealing outfit, Jae-ha couldn't help smirking. _'As I thought, she looks good in that dress. Good enough to snuggle and kis-'_ His smile dropped when he realized his mind was going wild again, getting upset with himself _. 'That dream is messing with my head again, she's just blushing because of the embarrassing outfit, not because you're watching her, idiot. Damn dragon-'_ He stopped his train of thought right there, biting his lip at that old excuse. _'No… I already decided, it doesn't matter if the dragon blood is influencing my feelings, I want to be by her side. Time to stop blaming it already… So I guess I can take the blame like a true gentleman pervert…'_

"… Are you sure about this outfit…?" Yona asked when she found her voice, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"… To be honest I was hoping you'd back down if I chose something too flashy." Jae-ha chuckled slightly, stepping a bit closer and patting her shoulder. "… I should have figured out by now there's no stopping you… You look lovely, Yona dear."

 _'Huh that's weird… Usually he would call me kiddo at a time like this like back in Awa…'_ Yona noted. In fact, she noticed he seemed to have quit calling her that, ever since they found him passed out from the drug… Maybe it was her imagination. "… I know you're just looking out for me, but I have to do something about this before more people are hurt. I'll be careful, I promise…. I was worried you were still mad at me actually…" she looked away, still blushing.

" _Mad…?_ " Jae-ha blinked, sighing as he placed a hand over his face. "… I wasn't… Ugh, I really let you see such an unbeautiful side of myself, didn't I? … Yona… Look I'm sorry I lost it back there ok? I wasn't angry at you exactly, I was enraged at myself more than anything…" he grumbled slightly.

"Yourself?" Yona still confused at that.

 _'Yes because of my foolishness you got into this mess not to mention the pain I caused you when you found my pathetic self… To think that all this time I've been blaming the dragon's blood and didn't realize how important you are to me only to get you involved in my mess and possibly lose you…'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "We beasts are supposed to protect you right? Well I proved I'm very poor at my job, leading you into a situation like this. I have to apologize to you, for acting like a brute and for trying to stop you from moving forward, that was so unlike me…" he rubbed his temple. "You don't impose on my freedom, so it would be wrong for me to tell you what to do…"

"I'm…. I'm glad… I was so worried you wouldn't be my friend anymore when you're the person I can always come to about anything…" Yona smiled at him, trying to hold back tears that were starting to creep up. She was so worried that he had been mad at her, that she possibly lost not just his friendship but also his trust that she'd had all this time. While she was sure he wouldn't share her romantic feelings, she still wanted to keep him as a friend, trying to convince herself that was enough. "Y-you were barely speaking to me before and I…"

"Yona…" Jae-ha felt his heart get stabbed from seeing her on the brink of tears. He reached a hand to stroke her cheek softly. "… I just felt I had no right saying anything to you right then, that I possibly scared you at first with that outburst and you stood up to me so strongly… I was ashamed of myself for my actions. After all, I chose to take that drug and here it got you into this mess…"

"But you took it to stop someone else from drinking it, right?" Yona asked, placing a hand over his. "... I heard you tell Yoon when he was asking you about it."

Jae-ha smiled at that, of course she had paid attention when the boy genius asked him on the side while she seemed busy looking around town. "It still doesn't excuse it, as Hak put it had I not gone out in the first place…"

Yona shook her head. "No, while I hate the fact you got hurt, we might have not found out about this and more people would suffer. That's why I'm on this journey in the first place, to help the kingdom as much as I can."

"You really are something…." Jae-ha muttered, his hand still lingering on her cheek as his heart thumped in his chest. _'I must admit though if these feelings are from the dragon's blood, they sure are blasphemous… Or maybe it just enhances my own feelings for her? Not that she'd ever notice though, the girl is completely oblivious to Hak's feelings. But she did seem to start to notice him recently so I can back off and let those two figure things out…'_

The princess felt her heart skip a beat from his praise, her cheeks getting redder. _'Is my face going to explode or will my heart give out first?'_

"Here, let me tie that for you." Jae-ha said, leaning closer and grabbing the string from her hat to tie it together around her chin, with his face just inches from hers she shivered a bit. "I'll be playing the same tune from Sen Province so you can do that dance, you'll look just as lovely I'm sure."

 _'His voice is so close…!'_ Yona shut her eyes as her body quivered. Seeing his face and lips so near made her remember that kiss from her dream, and that kiss she tried when he was unconscious from the drug… Her heart thudded away in her chest as she cursed herself for picturing kissing him like that again, taking every ounce of willpower to not just go ahead and do it. "… Actually, can you play something else? I feel a more pleasant tune might bring more people out, that one worked better with the sword after all…" She didn't feel like doing her sword dance, that was more depressing, like a tragic love, since Soo-won was on her mind when she performed it. This time it wasn't tragic, sure she was convinced it was one sided but she was slightly happy that she found love awaken in her heart again… Now the trouble would be pushing it out of her mind to make it not so awkward…

"Alright, if you say so." Jae-ha smiled, pulling out his flute. "You'll become a happy dancer than, one who brightens up the dark night…"

Yona grabbed her fan and tried her best to get her heart under control. "Just be sure to watch me ok?" she tried to say with confidence. Though she felt that blush was still on her face, after all this meant that the man she was in love with was going to watch her dance in such an outfit, but she thought to herself that this could be one way she could express her love… Without anyone knowing it.

"Of course Yona dear, I've been looking forward to seeing you dance again, actually." Jae-ha chuckled, offering her his hand _. 'Though I really don't need the temptation... Damnit as if I needed more reasons to push her down and… Look dragon blood I'm not denying the reason I felt so gloomy leaving her side but can you give me a break once in a while? Oh wait I said I wasn't going to blame that anymore… **Crap**.'_

Yona smiled as her Ryokuryuu lead her out to her stage, he then took a seat next to Yoon and began playing the melody on his flute. She blushed when she saw her other companions see her dress, Hak especially had a surprised look on him as she started her dance right away.

"Huh… That's odd I thought she was going to use that same dance she did back in Sen?" Yoon noted. "She looks so different this time, almost like a girl showing off to her love."

Jae-ha almost chuckled at that, unable to respond while he was playing. _'Maybe she's showing off to Hak then, trying to get his attention. After all she is stubborn about thinking that he's only with her to be her bodyguard…'_ he looked in the corner of his eye to catch the Lightning Beast mesmerized by the princess' moves _. 'If only Hak wasn't so stubborn about telling her how he really feels… Maybe he's worried about a rejection or something. I just don't want to complicate things for the poor girl, after all look how she thought I was angry with her before and worried I wouldn't be her friend… Eh, I can stay an overly loving big brother, can't I…? … Wouldn't be the first time…'_ he mused as he thought about his adoptive sister, Valerie and his one-sided love for her. _'Leave it to me to find an even more perfect girl than the last one-sided love… But at least thanks to Val I can learn to keep that to myself… Just as long as Yona keeps on smiling like that, I can't ask for anything more…'_


	10. I Will Always Be Your Dragon

This was another prompt from my darling Bookman, if Kija accidentally walked in on Yona taking a bath and she mistook him for her husband XD This is just a fluff short taking place somewhere before When a Dragon is Born, Yona is around 7 months pregnant here I'd say as I think this should take place after 'Asserting My Claim' and after the upcoming one shot with Yona's Birthday

* * *

Kija was on his way back to camp with an arm full of firewood he had gathered up. He wanted to hurry back since the princess did complain about a chill when they stopped at their camp ground but they needed wood to get a fire going, so of course he volunteered to get it right away. Jae-ha went ahead to get their dinner while Shin-ah and Hak worked on the tent. The White Dragon was merely thinking about how his poor princess was dealing with her pregnancy pains and wishing there was something he could do for her.

There was a splash of water nearby that made his ears perk, turning to look over the bushes and his face turned red as he dropped all the firewood.

Princess Yona was currently in the nearby river, without her clothes and washing herself up. The scar on her back was clearly visible as the Hakuryuu gasped and tried to avert his eyes. Her dress was next to her as she was using a bucket to pour the water over herself, obviously trying her best to wash up quickly before dinner. She shot her head up when she heard the logs hit the ground, but she couldn't see the Hakuryuu past the bushes and trees. "Huh? … Is that you?" she called out _. 'Seriously Jae-ha… Why does he like to sneak up on me like that? He probably saw me from above… W-well I should tease him back for it!'_ she bit her lip as she tried to build up her nerve.

Kija was too busy covering his face with his dragon hand, attempting to reply with an apology for seeing her but he felt like a lump was in his throat, rendering him unable to speak as his cheeks burned with his blush.

"I know you're there." Yona called out in a huff.

 _'Oh my god I'm so sorry princess! I'm a failure and a disgrace as a dragon!'_ Kija shut his eyes and whimpered.

"Why don't you just come out already and join me?" Yona tried to say in a playful voice, giggling slightly to herself. She closed her eyes in anticipation of her husband coming up behind her… And she heard a loud thump as Kija promptly fainted. "Huh?" the princess blinked, grabbing her towel to cover her form as she stepped over and blushed furiously when she saw who it was. " ** _KIJA?!_** Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she bent down and shook the White Dragon to wake him.

"Princess…. Forgive me…" Kija mumbled a bit, blood dripping from his nose as his face was bright red with his blush. Eventually he opened his eyes and sat up, then started bowing right away. "P-p-p-princess! I'm so sorry! Please forgive my disgrace of seeing you and- I had no idea you were bathing please allow me to make it up by burying myself in the nearest hole and-"

"Kija stop please!" Yona sighed as she hugged the White Dragon. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you! I thought you were my husband!" she admitted with a blush. "Jae-ha likes to sneak up on me sometimes like that, I mean that's what he'd used to do when we'd sneak off to be together after all… Really it's my fault!"

"P-p-p-princess…" Kija flushed as she hugged him, even more when he felt her enlarged belly press against him and there was a slight bump that came out of nowhere. "W-what was that?" he asked, looking down at her towel covered form… And quickly back up when he realized she was only wearing that towel.

"That's the baby kicking." Yona giggled a bit, taking his dragon hand and resting it over her stomach. "It likes to do that a lot. Jae-ha jokes that it must be the next Ryokuryuu due to how much it loves to use its leg."

Kija frowned at that, his hand still feeling the slight bumps from the child's kick but he couldn't help but think of his dragon brother's fate should the child be the next Green Dragon. Not to mention he worried how much it was going to hurt Yona when she'd find out she'll lose her husband in possibly just a few years… He closed his eyes and recalled when he spoke with Jae-ha about this, and he assured the White Dragon that he was going to tell the princess after the baby is born, that he didn't want her to worry about it right now as she'd been stressed enough. Kija couldn't help but think about the scar on his back given to him by his father when he had been born _. 'I thought for sure Jae-ha would hate his child for taking his life, but when he told me about telling the princess later he didn't seem angry… But honestly reading his mood is nearly impossible. He told me before how he refused to live and die by the rules of the Dragon Warriors, yet recently he seems almost like he's just accepted his fate…'_ he then pulled his hand back and tried to avoid eye contact with the redhead, still embarrassed as he noticed a few red spots on her skin, obviously from her husband... "Princess… I-I do not wish to pry into your m-marriage but… J-Jae-ha doesn't push you too far with… T-that does he?" the Hakuryuu stammered, a bit embarrassed to say the word. "I mean I don't want him to take advantage of your kindness or do anything behind your back because he has times he can be a vile pervert but Hak and I will always remind him of his marriage to you so he doesn't wrong you in any…"

Yona smiled at how her White Dragon was concerned for her. "No Kija, he doesn't push me at all. In fact, he offers for me to stop whenever I want… Just it's rare for me to tell him no…" she admitted with a blush. "N-not that I haven't! There has been a few times I wasn't in the mood… And he respected that." She looked slightly dreamy thinking of the times her husband agreed to just cuddle even when she could clearly feel his arousal. "As far as being a flirt goes, that's just the way Jae-ha is. Trust me Kija, he's assured me that I'm the one he always comes back to."

"Princess…" Kija flushed when he saw that expression on her face. "I-I just want to make sure y-you're ok and protect you… If anything ever happens you can come to me I want you to know… But I also respect your c-choice and will stand behind you." He still looked flustered as he backed up a little. "Jae-ha… I know he loves you, he made that clear back in Xing just… I don't want his antics to hurt you in any way." He tried to get control of his heart that was hammering at the moment, even though he had long ago only considered himself her servant, he couldn't deny he had his own attraction to the princess. "No matter what happens I will always be your dragon and protect you."

"I know he loves me Kija, but I'm glad you and the others realize that too now." Yona smiled brightly. "I love him too, with all my heart. And I'm happy to be having a child together with Jae-ha." She rubbed at her large stomach. "I know the baby will be safe with all of you here to help me protect it."

"We all will princess… And despite everything Jae-ha is dependable… He doesn't like to admit how much he cares but he does try to look out for everyone, even Zeno who doesn't really need protection…" Kija nodded with a smile, but then a voice interrupted them.

"My, my, what have we here? Oh Kija, I had no idea you'd sneak off with my darling wife behind my back!" Jae-ha accused, jumping down from a nearby tree-branch and placing both hands on his hips, a wide smirk on his face.

" _Jae-ha!_ " Yona cried, slowly standing on her feet.

"W-w-where did you come from?!" Kija cried, his eyes wide with shock.

"Hello my lovely, just what might you be up to here in only a towel next to our White Dragon and may I be allowed to join?" Jae-ha asked with a wide grin. "I sure wouldn't complain about a sweet little threesome if that's what your newest pregnancy craving is. Though I'm shocked at you Kija I didn't think you had it in you, bro!" he winked.

"W-w-w-what?!" Kija stammered, his face turning beet red. "T-t-this is not what it looks like! I just merely ran into the princess and- **_I WOULD NEVER!_** " he was waving his arms around in a panic as he stood up and put some distance between himself and the redhead.

" _Husband…_ " Yona scolded, glaring slightly at the Ryokuryuu with a blush on her face. "Don't tease Kija! It's just a misunderstanding!"

"Of course it is my dear, just your reactions are forever priceless." Jae-ha chuckled, strolling over to give her a brief kiss on the lips, wrapping an arm around her. "Kija would never dishonor a married woman, much less his master or wrong his dragon brother. Though I must say you really had to have gotten distracted there Kija, you didn't seem to sense me at all just now. I suppose you were too caught up in my beautiful wife and her charms…"

"I take back every nice thing I said about you…" Kija grit his teeth, balling his dragon hand and shaking it. "I thought I was merely sensing you on your way back to camp, when you move too fast it's hard for me to keep up with you…" he grumbled slightly.

Yona sighed and shook her head. "Husband, you can be worse than Hak sometimes with your teasing of Kija…"

"I apologize my darling wife." Jae-ha smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of her palm. "Would you like one too Kija?" he extended his arms for a hug. "I can even throw in a brotherly kiss if you want."

"… I'm going back to camp…" Kija quickly gathered the logs he had dropped and walked away, still blushing in embarrassment.

"Poor Kija…" Yona whimpered. "He felt terrible about running into me. And you didn't help there, husband…" she grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're so cute when you don't stammer calling me your husband." Jae-ha purred, leaning his head in to kiss her again. "I noticed you two on my way back to camp to drop off the deer I got for our supper, so I couldn't help but wonder what was going on when I saw our White Dragon unconscious in your arms. Of course by the time I doubled back here you had woken him up. Kija's still worried about you as usual, are you sure I haven't wronged you in anyway?" he brushed her cheek with his hand, smiling softly at her as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Haven't we been over this?" Yona slightly pouted at him, pursing her lips.

"I just like checking that you don't regret being with your gentleman pervert, my lovely." Jae-ha purred, kissing her pout away as she melted in his arms, returning his kiss with a passion.

That was until there was a swift kick from her stomach that caused the Green Dragon to break the kiss, though he laughed because of it. "Guess the little one is scolding me too now."

"We both want you to behave." Yona giggled at that, hugging him tightly as she felt the baby give him another kick through her tummy.

"I swear I cannot resist you, or the little one, so when you both gang up on me I have already lost." Jae-ha replied, lifting her into his arms bridal style. "So let's get you dressed and ready for dinner, shall we? Unless you have a different kind of hunger in mind…" he purred, his lips seeking her throat where he kissed and sucked a bit.

"Ahhh…." Yona gasped as she closed her eyes, blushing yet again. "A-after dinner… Y-you perverted h-husband you…"

Jae-ha smirked at that, she could always easily call him husband when she was scolding him yet when she used it in other ways she'd stammer a bit. He found that utterly adorable about her. "As you wish Yona dear, after all the little one needs you to be kept fed." He strolled over to the river and placed her down as he bent over to get her gown and assisted in dressing her. "Just know that it's always your choice love, if you're not in the mood we can always just cuddle or marvel at how the baby seems to be eager to escape your belly." He joked while tying her sash, then pulled her into a hug.

"J-Jae-ha…" Yona flushed as she leaned her head against his chest, his gentleman actions touched her each time. "… You're always so sweet." She smiled and lifted her hand to pull him down towards her as she kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her back, rubbing her stomach where he felt another kick from their growing child. "I love you too, Yona dear."


	11. Never Met Anyone Like You

Author's Notes: Self prompt this time! I haven't written anything for here in a while and this was something I've been meaning to explore, here's a quick AU scene for Chapter 38 ^^ enjoy! Also note here I'm taking the anime's order of events where Yona ran into Soo-won before her late-night chat with Jae-ha, just for the sake of the story.

* * *

 _"Jae-ha… I don't understand you."_

The Ryokuryuu chuckled at the young princess who stared at him confused as to why he stopped her from leaving. "Why? I'm just an extremely honest guy who tells it like it is… And I like to have a lady by my side on beautiful nights like this one, so for the party tonight mind being that cute girl by my side?"

Yona smiled at that, taking her seat next to him once more. "I suppose I don't mind. I guess I'm just not used to somebody speaking so… Freely with no care or remorse how others react or judge."

Jae-ha smiled at her, taking her hand into his. "I'm sure most watch their words in front of a lovely princess after all, and not just out of respect for royalty."

"Well that's true I guess, after all it seems like most people outside the palace were-" Yona then realized her words were trailing off and her eyes widened. She had never told the Green Dragon that she was the princess! She had merely introduced herself as _'Yona'_ and that was it. " **How did you?!** " she gasped.

"I had a hunch." Jae-ha seemed amused at her shocked expression. "Also Kija has a bad habit of calling you princess in front of everyone, when we met I thought he was just calling you that instead of master or something, but then I heard Hak mutter it while we were fighting on Kumji's ships… You could say I put the pieces together after some thinking. I was a bit thrown off at first since the rumors were that you had died but here you are." He smiled warmly and pressed his lips against the back of her palm. "It has been an honor to meet you and fight by your side, Princess Yona. I must say the stories of your beauty do not do you justice, you're as radiant as the dawn itself."

Yona felt her cheeks burn at that, she quickly looked away. "… So you've known yet you still treated me the same? … It doesn't change anything?"

"Why should it?" Jae-ha shrugged. "You're still you, title or not. Besides I'm a pirate, or rather former pirate as of tonight. I don't abide by any rules outside of those set by the captain, and even then I've been known to bend a few and get a scolding." He chuckled.

Yona giggled at that. "I could see Captain Gigan getting frustrated with you sometimes… It's just… Refreshing, to see someone treat me as just a normal girl for a change… Shin-ah doesn't really understand because he was isolated so he doesn't treat me special like that but he doesn't talk much to anyone. Yoon doesn't like royalty so he speaks to me normally but there are times he still remembers I'm a princess… And Kija's been fascinated with me since we met, and Hak…" she smiled warmly. "… He's been my friend since childhood and promised my father to watch over me… But even with having known me for so long there are times he still insists on treating me the same as if we were in the palace, I don't mind because I did ask him to continue calling me _'princess'_ so that someone remembers father's legacy…" she explained. "… But at the same time, it's been interesting meeting the captain and her not showing me special treatment, and how you speak to me so straightforward… I'm so used to everyone always trying to stop me as you saw before, and not letting me go for the strength I want to protect them all in return for everything they do for me… Hak's spent too much of his life protecting me and I want to give back his freedom… _Someday_."

 _'Hmmm, maybe that would be the push these two kids need to come together, they're so close yet still a huge distance between them…'_ Jae-ha thought to himself. "Well you're on the right track kiddo, after all that arrow you shot Kumji was dead on… He was about to finish me off when you got him, so your hard work and practice paid off. I owe you for that." He placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her to rest against him as he pulled her closer.

"… Yeah… But you saved me back on the cape of no return so we're even really…" Yona's eyes strayed away for a moment. "… That was… The first time I ever…"

" _Hmmm?_ " Jae-ha blinked, looking at the redhead and raising an eyebrow, he then noticed her body quiver a bit, and it wasn't that cold for her to be shivering. "…. Was that the first time you've taken a life?" he decided to ask the burning question on his mind.

Yona nodded, feeling her eyes tear up a bit as she chewed on her bottom lip. "… I don't regret doing it but… My father hated violence and weapons, and what I did was something he'd hate to the very core, and probably be disappointed in me but… I had to do it." She balled her hands into fists. "I couldn't let Kumji continue to hurt the people of this town or anywhere else, and when he hurt you I… It reminded me of when Hak was hurt protecting me and I was helpless, unable to do a thing to stop it or save him. I never wanted to be that helpless again, it was why I begged him to teach me archery in the first place."

"… As unbeautiful as it can be to take a life, that bastard needed to go down." Jae-ha rubbed her shoulder a bit, trying to soothe the princess. "You did this town and many other people a huge favor, but this is why the captain always ordered us to never kill our enemies… There's a hollow and dark feeling that can hit your very soul by knowing you ended another's life, I imagine Hak and Kija have done it so often they don't blink an eye because you're far too important to them. It's a shame though, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't have that kind of black mark on her… But it does make you interesting, and unlike most girls I've met before…"

Yona smiled at that. "I'll believe that with how the others were telling me to watch myself around you." She giggled a bit. "You have a bit of a reputation around here, Maya told me you hog all the best girls in town and none of them ever get a chance because of that."

"Hey I can't help the ladies are attracted to my wonderful charm." Jae-ha struck a dramatic pose.

"And you're still charming even when you're all wet or covered in blood." Yona laughed again. "Yoon was really getting frustrated with you back there talking to the ladies while he was trying to get your wound to stop bleeding."

"True, but the lovely company was dulling the pain easily." Jae-ha laughed, smirking just recalling the boy genius growling at him.

"You really are something, I've never met anybody like you before Jae-ha." Yona giggled again. "I mean granted I only knew a few select people in the palace but still… I've never known someone to say such things to make me laugh like this before."

"Well I always try my best to put a smile on a lady's face, after all that's when they are most beautiful." Jae-ha said, pouring on the charm as he brushed his fingers against her chin. "… And I must say you've got the most beautiful smile and cutest voice when you laugh, makes me wonder why Hak wastes his time making you scowl instead."

"Hak just likes to tease me that's all." Yona sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's been like that since we were kids, always saying my brain is weird and stuff like that. The only thing he never mocked was my hair because he knew how much I hated it."

"Really now?" Jae-ha asked, moving his hand to slowly brush at a few locks of her crimson hair. "I think it's simply lovely, though maybe if you grew it out more it would look even more beautiful… Like the crimson dawn itself."

Yona froze at that, shivering a bit as his words mimicked what Soo-won once said… She knew Jae-ha didn't mean it, after all he didn't even know Soo-won nor would have heard him say those words… But for some reason it made Yona's heart shiver and the pain of her tragic love came rushing back to her, tears floating down her cheeks just by having flashbacks of that hairpin, the night her father was murdered, and running into Soo-won just hours before…

"Yona? Kiddo what's is it?" Jae-ha was slightly alarmed by that. "Did I say something wrong?" he immediately pulled his hand back worried he offended her or something. "Yona dear?"

" **Ah!** " Yona snapped to attention, realized what she was doing and quickly dried her eyes. "… Sorry. I was just…" she sniffed as she finished cleaning off her eyes of tears. "… I was thinking of… The night I watched my father…" she couldn't even say the words right then, because there was more to it.

"… No wonder you broke down crying so hard at the cape and why you were so spaced out earlier, have you been holding it in all this time?" Jae-ha asked, stroking her hair.

Yona shook her head. "… No, but it's been a little while since the last time I cried about it outside of earlier today… I know it bothers Hak when he sees me this upset and I'm trying to be stronger just…"

The Ryokuryuu smiled at that, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, pressing her head against his chest. "… There's no one here watching. And Hak is with the rest at the party. Assisting a lady in need is my specialty so feel free to use my shoulder for one night."

Yona caught onto what he was trying to tell her… And she just bawled out crying, letting loose all the tears she'd been holding back from running into Soo-won, how she felt she had betrayed her father's wishes, and how much just everything hurt inside of her. How she couldn't raise a sword against Soo-won no matter how much her mind was yelling at her to do it… All of it came flooding through her tears, and she had soaked the Green Dragon's robes by the time she finished _. "… I-I'm sorry…"_ she choked.

"Don't be, I told you before treating girls with care is my specialty." Jae-ha smiled warmly at her, brushing a few tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Sometimes you just need to let these things out, and a girl needs to have just a good cry, no matter how much it hurts to watch. Though even through a sea of tears I must say you're still beautiful, Yona dear."

Yona felt her cheeks flush at that, but she smiled at the kindness of the man in front of her. "… Thank you… I… I think I really needed that. And this way I didn't worry the others with them seeing me so upset. I really do feel so safe with you Jae-ha…" she nuzzled her head a bit against his chest. "… I'll be so sad to say goodbye tomorrow but… I understand you have your place here and don't want to give up your freedom. I just wish you could stay by my side with the others… I'd be so happy to have you join us…"

"…." Jae-ha fell silent there, stroking her hair softly as he was mulling over his thoughts.

"I'll be sure to come back and visit though, I promise." Yona spoke again, slowly closing her eyes as she yawned. "Maybe next time I can try to help with fishing since I passed for becoming a pirate." She giggled. "We'll be leaving in the morning, so please be there ok so I can say goodbye to you properly…?"

Jae-ha felt a strange sinking feeling when she mentioned leaving, still stroking her hair. "… Yeah, sure thing kiddo." He looked out at the sea and wondered what was drawing him to this girl in his arms so much, but he kept picturing that radiant look she had when she fired that arrow and it was still on his mind… But also how having her out of his sight was possibly going to drive him insane. "… Hey Yona-chan… Maybe coming with you wouldn't be so bad after…" he blinked when he realized the princess had passed out in his arms. He then lifted Yona up and took her over to her sleeping bag near Yoon, placing her inside, petting her on the head. _"… Sweet dreams, Yona dear."_ He then stood up, sighing as closed his eyes. "… You know normally I like to pursue my object of affection, it cools when I'm the one being stalked."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Droopy Eyes…" Hak growled as he came out of the shadows.

Jae-ha chuckled as he turned to face the Thunder Beast, a hand over his hip. "I could practically feel your glaive on my back, you really can't take your eyes off her for a second, can you?"

"You're lucky you have your spine left when you made her cry." Hak slightly hissed.

"She needed it, believe it or not girls are much more delicate than us men." Jae-ha wagged a finger tauntingly at him. "You think I take pride in making a girl cry? Usually I'd say only a brute would do that but in her case… She really needed to let some things go. You could take an example from her too, you know, with all that bloodlust you're radiating."

 _"… I'm fine."_ Hak replied rather darkly. "… The moment I'm not alert is when she gets into trouble… Like this morning…" he grumbled.

 _'Ooookk best not to press that button…'_ Jae-ha mentally noted. "Well if you don't mind, I'll be returning to the party." He chuckled, retrieving his erhu and turning towards the group of pirates that were still awake.

 _"… Jae-ha."_

The Green Dragon blinked, turning to see the Thunder Beast's mouth was twitching slightly. "Yeees?"

"… Are you still sure you don't want to join us?" Hak asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm the master of my own destiny Hak, and I choose to follow my own path." Jae-ha replied with a smirk. "… But that's the funny thing with paths, sometimes they change and others they collide, so you never know when we might meet again." He then turned on his heel to head back over to his shipmates, playing his erhu to not hear the Lightning Beast's reply.

"…. Pervert thinks he's being coy, but he can't fool me… He's clearly already decided…" Hak muttered to himself, looking at the sleeping princess and then back at the Ryokuryuu. "… He's going to come along."

* * *

Author's Notes: It always bugged me that we didn't see Hak lurking in the shadows or something listening in on Yona and Jae-ha's conversation during the after party in Awa in the anime version CONSIDERING he just said to Yona look what happens when his eyes are off her for a moment and she ran into Soo-won, after all we see him doing this when she's talking to Ik-su and even when Kija and Jae-ha have a talk in the bath house.


	12. Ryokuryuu's Kicking Lesson

This was just a simple little drabble I wanted to write after reading Chapter 164, that perhaps Jae-ha taught Yona how to better perform her flying kicks after what she did in Chapter 79, so this takes place between 80 and 81, the night they camped out because they couldn't afford the inn as they told Lily. So this is only a little bit before 'What Do You Think of Me?' and after 'Happy Dancer'

* * *

"Yoon, have you seen where Yona-chan went?" Jae-ha had asked the boy genius after they finished setting up the tent for the night. Since they couldn't afford the inn for another night, they had camped just outside of town. Hak had gone into the forest with Shin-ah to hunt for something to cook for supper, while Jae-ha, Zeno and Kija set up the tent.

"She's over there kicking a tree." Yoon shrugged, jabbing his thumb behind himself as he was getting a fire started. "Guess with Lightning Beast busy she's training herself or something."

The Ryokuryuu twisted his mouth as he strolled over to see the redhead princess smacking her foot against a nearby large tree, wincing in pain when she hit it too hard and held her ankle afterwards. "You weren't kidding when you said you imitate me, Yona dear." He chuckled as he approached her. "Just you need to remember when I kick with my right leg it isn't human and you'll feel the backlash."

Yona shivered and turned around surprised he caught her practicing, and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks that he called her out on just trying to copy him. Just his laugh and smile alone got her heart pounding. _'Not again! Come on heart behave!'_ she groaned, putting her leg down and taking a deep breath before speaking. "Well it took a long time to get Hak to agree to teach me how to fight with a sword, I figured he'd be dead set against hand to hand combat so I just started paying attention to how you and Kija do it, I mean what if there's a time I don't have a weapon and need to fight? It could have come in handy back in Awa for example when Yoon and I were on that ship and didn't have anything to defend ourselves with."

Jae-ha frowned just thinking about that time when he barely arrived before one of those mercenaries slit her throat, and he knew she was stubborn enough to get herself into more situations like that. _'Hak seriously how do you keep your sanity when she goes off and does things like that? No wonder I lost it on her the other day when she was sticking her nose into the town's troubles…'_ he mentally groaned just thinking about that misunderstanding again and how Yona was crying earlier thinking he was angry at her and wouldn't be her friend anymore… Oh how wrong she was there, considering he had come to realize he had fallen badly for the redheaded girl. "I hope this doesn't mean you're going to go around recklessly punching people like Kija does." He tried to joke about it. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that the hands of a delicate flower like yourself won't do much harm to man's skull. After all, you saw how your kick fared."

Yona pursed her lips at that. "I know that's why I tried kicking first, that seems to be easier for me to do. Besides my arms are short so my legs can reach better." She folded her arms over her chest in a huff. "If you're going to lecture me about my drop kick, Hak already beat you to it…"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted some pointers." Jae-ha chuckled at her cute little pout. "I didn't start out as an expert in combat with my dragon leg after all, it took years of practice and I taught myself out of sheer will to escape my village." He left it vague after that, not wanting to go into too many details about that hellhole. "And this way I can teach you some tricks that even someone your size can make an impact, like enough to disable someone so you can at least get away."

Yona's face brightened at that. "Really? I'd love it if you'd teach me Jae-ha!"

Her smile just made his heart skip a beat, he was about to growl at his dragon's blood but then just shook his head, that excuse was long gone and he knew it. _'Anything to keep you smiling and safe.'_ He thought to himself, coming over and smacking his fist against the tree's branch. "You want to go for a vital part so that the pain will distract them. Instead of throwing a kick at their face, which while painful can backfire as most opponents will instinctively block there first, you should aim lower, at their neck or solar plexus…." He then chuckled. "Or you can go for a man's ultimate weak spot, in their dragon balls."

" _Huh_?" Yona blinked, the pervert's joke going right over her head.

" ** _DON'T TEACH THE PRINCESS THINGS THAT PERVERTED YOU!_** " Kija growled from the campfire, having been watching them along with Zeno and Yoon.

"Hey if a woman needs to defend herself, it's just the right spot to hit." Jae-ha waved a hand carelessly. "My sister was a deadly woman to fight against, and the captain taught her to go for that weak spot right away." He then winked at the princess. "Right between the legs, Yona dear."

" ** _OH!_** " Yona blushed madly when it clicked what he was saying. "That's right you mentioned before Captain Gigan had a daughter that was one of the pirates. So was she weak like me?"

"Oh far from it, but she spent most of her life trying to be strong Yona-chan, so just like you took time to become an expert at your bow it took her time to be a badass in combat." Jae-ha chuckled, looking nostalgic thinking about Valerie. "When I met her she already knew how to kick ass and didn't take crap from anyone. In fact, she taught me how to use these." He pulled out a few of his knives. "This was Captain Gigan's weapon of choice and Val took it up, along with the sword. She often liked to use a Katana in combat, in fact she loved being a dual blade user."

"So that's how you learned to be a master of hidden weapons, of course it was from a girl." Yona giggled at that. "Is she the one that taught you how to be a charmer too?" she blushed a bit, enjoying her simple conversation with the Green Dragon.

"Oh of course, she was determined to make me a gentleman, I was a gloomy sheltered child when we met." Jae-ha laughed at the memory. "Believe it or not, I wasn't always as sophisticated as I am now."

"I wish I could meet her one day, she sounds like an amazing person." Yona said, then turned to the tree and leapt into the air, spinning until she smacked the branch with her right foot. The branch shook and cracked a little, but didn't break off.

"You need to work on your angle a bit, let me show you." Jae-ha smiled, using his left leg this time since his right would knock the whole tree down. He did a spin and smacked the branch clean off with the back of his heel.

Yona sighed as she watched him. "I'm not quite sure what I'm doing wrong."

"Well for one like with archery you had to build up muscles slowly in your arms to get it correct, right?" Jae-ha asked, to which she nodded. "You probably should practice some more with your legs until that builds up too, also… If I may?" he held out his hand, obviously not wanting to just grab her leg without permission.

Yona caught onto what he asked and lifted her leg again, placing her foot into his hand. It made her blush though the way he was looking at her foot and caressed her calf before angling her a certain way. _'Come on heart, stop it… He's only touching you because he's teaching you…'_ her mind was going in all kinds of crazy places, and she felt like she had an apple stuck in her throat, unable to speak.

"Use your shoe to your advantage, since it's covering up your lovely foot it can help make an impact." Jae-ha guided her leg up to his own neck, trying to show her the spot to hit. He then realized they stayed standing like that for a little while, staring at each other in the eyes and his hands lingering on her leg a tad too long and quickly released her. "Also you can block someone's kick with your own, want to try on me?"

Yona blinked rapidly when she placed her foot down on the ground after he released it. "Y-you mean spar with you? I-I mean I never see you-" thinking back she never usually saw Jae-ha practice with the others when Hak and Kija or even Shin-ah trained together.

The Ryokuryuu shrugged. "I usually don't like hot blooded things like sparing as it can be unbeautiful, and battles are always cruel to your lovely skin. But with a lovely lady it can be fun, it sure was back when Val and I used to." He then winked. "Besides unlike the others you can hit my dragon leg and it won't hurt me as much, that leg is rather durable after all."

"A-alright…" Yona gulped. _'This is different than when I spar with Hak… I mean… I don't want to hurt him but at the same time I like it the way he's teaching me, it's so unlike the way Hak does… He always tries to tease me to get me motivated or frustrated so I give up… I know Hak's holding back because he doesn't want me to fight but I want to help and learn how to defend myself. I don't want them always getting hurt trying to protect me…'_ she sighed and tried lifting her leg around and flinging a kick at him, but he caught her foot right away. " **Ah!** "

"Another pointer, don't make it so obvious where you're aiming." Jae-ha instructed, chuckling as he held her leg. "If you spin on your heel it'll allow you to change your angle better, that's how I kick around when using my dragon leg." He then released her and smiled. "Try again, but this time turn away from me."

Yona frowned and did as she was told, facing away from him. "Ok… But how will I see you if I'm like this?"

"Sometimes an attacker can come from behind, like back there when you did kick that one guy someone grabbed you from behind, right?" Jae-ha explained. "So you have to use your other senses, try to listen and pinpoint where they are, also if you aim too high they can duck your kick. I'm a bit on the tall side so try to aim lower, as if you were trying to hit Zeno's head."

"Missy can practice on Zeno if she wishes!" the Yellow Dragon offered.

"Zeno you don't have any powers so we don't need you getting beaten up!" Yoon protested. "At least Jae-ha over there likes getting beaten up obviously with the way he smirks every time Hak punches him in the face!"

"Princess make him sorry for all the perverted things he's done up until now!" Kija cheered, wanting to see the redhead succeed.

"Oh she can punish me anytime Kija, I more than welcome it." Jae-ha flashed a perverted grin.

Yona sighed and closed her eyes, taking another breath. _'Ok Yona… Calm down, you are not trying to kick in the face the guy you like… You're just trying to defend yourself…'_ her heart gave another thump, reminding her how she'd rather be kissing this man rather than kicking him. She then gave it a try, spinning on the heel of her right foot though to give that one a rest and tried kicking with her left this time, and gasped when she was met with Jae-ha's right foot blocking her.

"Nice one Yona dear!" he praised with a wide smile. "Changing legs like that is a good strategy as well, so that your attacker won't be able to predict your movements."

Yona couldn't find her voice though, her cheeks were flushed looking at their legs intertwined like that, and her heart going a mile a minute. The next thing she knew the Green Dragon was lowering both their legs and patting her on the head.

"Want to give it another go, this time facing me?" he offered. "I'll just keep my leg straight up, I don't dare actually block you with any force or it would hurt you due to the inhuman strength in that leg, but it makes a great punching bag for your practice."

Yona couldn't help but be curious now, did Jae-ha's leg look a lot like Kija's arm? She'd never seen it and he seemed awfully self-conscious about it, even back at the hot springs she had noticed he put his boots on after their bath, while everyone else used the sandals that the inn provided. She didn't even notice her eyes were lingering on his right foot until he called her out on it.

 _"Yona dear, my eyes are up here."_

" _Huh?!_ " Yona snapped to, shaking her head to hide her blush. "S-sorry I was just thinking… I'm not hurting you or anything when I hit you right? I'd hate to cover your leg in bruises or something… I mean I'd be damaging your beautiful skin, right?" she tried to joke.

Jae-ha blinked in surprise for a moment, then gave a hearty chuckle. "That leg is already ugly, so you might brighten it up with your beautiful marks, Yona-chan." He winked, making her heart skip a beat.

" _O-ok…"_ Yona gulped, then gave it another shot as she spun around another kick right as Jae-ha brought up his leg to block her again. Right then she hit her foot against his leg, she gave it another go with a roundhouse kick, but lost her footing and began to fall when Jae-ha caught her.

"Whoa, take it easy Yona dear." Jae-ha said as he held her from behind, his arms around her waist. _'Not that I'm complaining with getting an excuse to hold her like this… Oh god she's so beautiful…'_ he found himself lost in his thoughts as he took in the scent of her hair.

Yona froze, blushing madly as his lips were right at her ear while holding her _. 'Oh my! His voice is so close! My heart is going to explode!'_ she shut her eyes, cursing how badly her heart was beating right now _. 'Act normal! Don't… Oh god how do I normally act around Jae-ha? I…' her whole body quivered, scared of accidentally letting it slip what she thought was her one-sided love for him. 'He's just being a gentleman not letting you fall! He doesn't see you as much more than a kid that's why it's ok! Stop enjoying his arms around you so much Yona! Being friends is enough you already almost destroyed that once before!'_

"Yona are you alright? You're shivering." Jae-ha noted, his eyebrow creasing and worried she was getting cold.

And that was when a familiar blade was right at his throat. _"… Three seconds_. You have three seconds to explain yourself." Growled the angry Thunder Beast that was ready to chop the Green Dragon's head off.

" ** _HAK!_** " Yona gasped, turning her head to see her bodyguard in surprise. Shin-ah was right behind him with their catch for dinner.

Jae-ha immediately released Yona, luckily she had her footing by then and didn't fall, then threw up his hands defensively. "H-Hak please don't jump to conclusions… I was merely helping Yona dear with her training! Ask the others they were watching right Kija-" his eyes widened when he turned to see the Hakuryuu had his dragon claw enlarged and looming over him.

" **HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT?!"** Kija growled. " ** _YOU VILE PERVERT TO PLACE YOUR HANDS SO CASUALLY AROUND HER!_** "

"Oh come on Kija I just caught her before she fell!" Jae-ha cried, waving his hands rapidly. " ** _Yoon! Zeno! HELP ME!_** "

"I'm not getting in the way of Lightning Beast's rage." Yoon shrugged, focused on cooking supper.

"Hakuryuu and mister really want Ryokuryuu dead for just hugging the missy." Zeno sweatdropped.

" **Hak! Kija! Stop it!** " Yona growled, crossing her arms at her protectors. "I fell and Jae-ha caught me, he was helping me practice my kicks that's all."

" _Sorry princess…_ " Kija whimpered at getting scolded.

Hak on the other hand still had a scowl on his face, glaring daggers at the Green Dragon. "Since when do you need a second teacher, princess?"

"Because I knew you'd be against teaching me, besides Jae-ha does a lot of those kicks so I thought he could teach me a few things." Yona explained. "Honestly I'd like to learn something from each of you, that way the more I know the better I can defend myself and help protect you."

"… What have I told you about that?" Hak tried to hide the bit of redness in his cheeks when she spoke of protecting him again. "You don't protect tools, and if you really wanted to learn that badly you could have ordered me like you did to learn sword fighting. You didn't have to go to Droopy Eyes behind my back."

Jae-ha couldn't help but smirk. "Awww come on Hak, we both know it was hard enough pointing a blade at your beloved princess, so-" he was cut off by a punch to the face by the Thunder Beast.

"On second thought princess, maybe I should have a spar with Droopy Eyes here to make sure he's teaching you properly…" Hak said with a menacing grin, cracking his knuckles.

"Hak, didn't you get to beat me up enough when you punched my stomach the other day?" Jae-ha remarked, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Or maybe he needs further incentive not to take more drugs since we're going to that shop tomorrow?" Hak added.

"Oh Yoon! You need help with dinner, right?!" Jae-ha bolted over to the boy genius to try and get away before the Lightning Beast could get more ideas.

Yona couldn't help but giggle at that, though sighed at Hak's reaction. "Well fine then Hak since you're back, can we train some more?"

Hak sighed and pet her on the head. "You know, I swear you're becoming less and less feminine, drop kicking people and getting all muddy. Why can't you be more like that girl we saved back there? At this rate you'll never find a husband with how unsexy you are." He teased.

Yona puffed up her cheeks at that, clearly irritated. "Hak don't be such a meanie!" she went to grab their practice swords and tossed one at him. "Now let's train already!"

Jae-ha chuckled as he watched their exchange while assisting Yoon. "Oh Hak, you have no idea how to some men a strong woman like Yona full of determination is unbelievably sexy." He mused. ' _Because I sure wouldn't mind taking her…_ ' his eyes widened then at that unusual train of thought, shaking his head to clear the heat that rose in his cheeks just thinking about it. From there he just watched the two continue their sword practice, wondering to himself if he should try and give Yona a lesson some other time, as he found himself enjoying that a bit too much.

Yona though noticed the Green Dragon was watching her and smiled as she wanted to show him that she was learning what he taught her. So she actually applied a few of those kicks while practicing that sword fight with Hak, and finally actually won a match for the first time with him, though she chalked it up to the Thunder Beast going easy on her as usual. All the same, she was just so happy to show off to the one she was harboring feelings for that he really did make an impact on her life, even if she kept her feeling for him to herself, unbeknownst to either the feeling was mutual.


	13. Can We Be Friends?

Prompt given to me on Tumblr by Fourdragonstrash, an AU of the honey scene with Jae-ha and Yona ^^ I'm actually surprised nobody ever suggested this before and I never thought of it, considering that scene is something I was always uncomfortable with in the manga and anime. This obviously is an AU of Chapter 32, so let's go!

* * *

"Ahhhh that was so what I needed." Jae-ha mused as he walked away from an angry Thunder Beast. He had just joked with Hak that perhaps he was getting interested in Yona before telling him that it was a joke and he wanted nothing to do with the master of the Four Dragon Warriors. Which wasn't a lie, he did want nothing to do with the Crimson Dragon King even though it turned out to be this beautiful stubborn girl that was unlike any other he ever met… _"Stupid dragon blood."_ He bit his lip as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Knock it off, you only find her interesting because of that trap this damn blood is setting up, trying to force you to become her servant. That won't happen to me." He balled his fist while smacking it against his chest right where his heart was still hammering due to that earlier scare, when Yona nearly fell off the cliff. He decided what he needed was a simple stroll, just a few hops around the area should do it. The captain had said they'd spend the night with their ship docked at this area for now since the officers in town wouldn't look for them here, especially after he and Hak made a scene the other day. So as he leapt into the air with his dragon leg, smiling as the wind blew against him and he looked below to find red hair near one of the cliffsides, away from where they had set up.

Jae-ha tilted his head as he landed behind the princess, as he heard sobbing from her and wondered if she was still crying? But she wasn't in danger anymore and she passed the test, so why the tears _? 'It's none of my business but…. Argh, dragon blood or not I can't stand to see a girl crying.'_ He reasoned, approaching the small girl. "Hey… Yona-chan?" he called out to her.

"Huh?" Yona looked over her shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. "O-oh… Hey Jae-ha…" she quickly turned away, her hands trembling against her chest.

"What's wrong kiddo? I would think those tears would have cleared up by now that you passed the captain's test." Jae-ha asked, bending down to his knees next to the redhead. "Or are you just the type that once you start crying you can't stop?"

"It's not that, really I'm fine." Yona snapped at him, but just then he noticed the needle she was holding and how bloody her other hand was.

"You're bleeding." Jae-ha noted, grabbing one of her hands and noticing all the thorns stuck all over her fingers, he realized why she was crying. "Oh… You got thorns stuck in your fingers from the Cheonsu plant? Yeah those things can be like roses sometimes, plus those vines you were holding onto for dear life…"

Yona nodded, sniffing as he held her sore hand. "I heard the best way to get them out is with a needle, but it hurts so much and I didn't even get any of them out!"

"Yona dear that's actually the worst way to get them out, stay right here I'll show you what we pirates do every time we get this plant." Jae-ha reasoned, getting up and heading over to the other pirates to ask for a bowl with clean water, a towel and some honey. He then returned and sat next to her. "Here we go, first wash up your hands. Don't want them getting an infection or something or we'll burn through all that Cheonsu you picked in no time." He joked.

Yona nodded, placing her hands in the water. "So when other people gather that plant they get thorns in their hands too?" she then tilted her head at the bottle he was opening. "Wait is that honey? What are you going to do with that?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to avoid." Jae-ha answered, lifting her hands from the water and pouring the honey onto her sore fingers. "Someone once taught me this remedy and it's always been helpful. If you apply the honey to the thorns and let it set for a while, they'll come out on their own, no need to grind at them with a needle and irritate your lovely skin."

"You really are a charmer you know." Yona giggled at his bit at the end.

"It's a general principle of mine to treat women with the utmost care." Jae-ha chuckled at her smiling face, though slightly cursing his dragon's blood for seeming to make him happier seeing her smile… But was it really the dragon's blood? Maybe it was just his own nature, after all she was a cute girl and… He shook his head to clear his thoughts again. _'Don't fall into the trap, I know that she can easily lure me in, but this is my life and I swore I'd never become the servant of the Crimson Dragon. This isn't my impression of her, this is being forced on me by the dragon's blood. I don't know her and she doesn't know me.'_ He then really felt the need to change the subject. "You know that was really foolish of you, telling the captain when I asked you not to. I mean is that how you repay your savior?"

"… But I didn't want to lie to her, and besides she seemed to respect that I didn't keep it from her that you helped me." Yona reasoned, pursing her lips. "It meant a lot if I could do it on my own, but really in the end you did have to save me…" she sighed.

"And why is that so bad? I mean you travel with a bunch of clearly capable guys and you're searching out the dragons for protection, right?" Jae-ha asked, finishing up pouring the honey on her hands and putting the bottle down. "I mean what's the point of recruiting them when you're going to go and throw yourself into danger like back there? Unless you want to make their jobs difficult."

"… That's not the only reason I searched out the dragons, I was told if I didn't Hak would die trying to protect me and I don't want that to happen." Yona explained. "Besides I don't want anyone to get hurt protecting me, so if I can get stronger and protect myself and the others then I don't have to rely on them."

The Green Dragon took a moment to take in what she was saying. "… So that you don't lose anyone else?"

She nodded, holding her hands over the water as the honey dripped a little. "Hak nearly died once already protecting me, I don't want that to happen ever again."

"So what exactly do you need protection from? I mean is there someone after you?" Jae-ha inquired, he was curious why she searched out the dragons right now, even though he really wanted nothing to do with it.

Yona nodded once again. "… From the people that murdered my father." She answered, lowering her head. "I nearly died that night, Hak saved me. But we've been on the run ever since."

 _'Her father? And on the run huh…? I mean I did hear the White Dragon call her 'princess' but maybe that's just because she's the ruler of the Four Dragons?'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. _'… But wasn't the princess of Kouka kidnapped the night the king was murdered? I mean it was always rumored she had beautiful red hair and her guardian was called the Lightning Beast which I heard Yoon call Hak… I wonder… Could Yona be her?'_ a twinge in his heart told him that his dragon's blood was screaming at him to protect her, but he just shook the thought from his head again. "… So when you were asking the dragons for their help, this is what you meant? … I must admit I'm inclined to help a lady in need especially if some ugly brutes were after her, but you must understand I'm a free spirit and it has to be my choice, not because the Four Dragons have their little rules that I refuse to follow. I'm nobody's slave and refuse to be forced into something against my will." He only realized towards the end he was more like growling at his blood than anything…

"There you go trying to be intimidating again, I told you that you don't have to." Yona giggled, watching his cheeks redden when she called him out on it. "I'm not trying to force you into joining us and I understand you have a home here… Actually, thank you."

The Ryokuryuu blinked in confusion _. "… For what kiddo?"_

"For opening my eyes to how selfish I've been." Yona answered, looking at him in the eyes. "When Kija agreed to come with us so easily I didn't give it a second thought, but maybe I should have considered what the dragons wanted and how their lives were before asking for their help. It makes me wonder if I pushed Shin-ah a bit too much just…" she frowned just recalling the Seiryuu Village. "I just had to get him out of there, to let him see the world and get away from those people that were mistreating him. They treated him like a monster and isolated him, it broke my heart when I saw that and just wanted to give him so much more."

 _'…. So the Ryokuryuu Village wasn't the only one that viewed the dragon's blood as a curse…' J_ ae-ha noted, surprised to hear this after seeing how the Hakuryuu was so by the book and insisting on the dragon's duty. "… Sounds a lot like my old village, that's why I left there and never went back."

"How long have you been away from there?" Yona inquired.

"Since I was 12, I eventually found my way here and met the captain. She took me in and accepted me into her group." Jae-ha smiled, looking a bit nostalgic recalling how he met the pirates. "As long as I behaved that is, which as you've seen she gives me constant reminders how she can toss me right into the sea."

"She does seem like a tough mom." Yona giggled at that. "… It must be nice… I don't remember my mother really, she died when I was really young."

"A lot of these guys won't admit it, but the captain took them in like her own kids as many of them were orphans." Jae-ha explained. "Though she growls at us if we call her mother, because she never gave birth to any of us."

"But you all are still like a family, and you're trying to help this village." Yona smiled warmly at him. "That's why I wanted to join, I can't just stand by and watch these people suffer anymore."

"Because they remind you of yourself?" Jae-ha asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean you're obviously not from around here, so why is this place such a concern for you?"

Yona lowered her head a bit, gnawing on her lip as she couldn't tell him the real reason, that she was the princess and that she felt responsible for her father's poor ruling. "I guess you could say that. As you pointed out, not everyone is so fortunate to have people to protect them, like I have Hak and the others. I know what that fear and pain is like and I don't want anyone else to feel that, ever. I've seen that there's a lot of problems out there while I've been traveling all over Kouka."

"Yeah there are still other corrupt lords out there. Everyone blames the previous king but seriously, when you live all the way at the palace, how can you notice when a little town like this is having trouble in the shadows?" Jae-ha shrugged. "I mean at first glance the town doesn't look like it has problems does it? You have to look more closely."

Yona blinked at that, surprised to hear someone put it in that perspective. "… So what did you think of him…? The king that is?" she was curious to hear a pirate's thoughts on her father, after hearing from so many villagers how horribly her father ruled the country.

Jae-ha twisted his mouth at this, curious just how he should answer given his slight suspicion who Yona could really be… But he just felt the need to still be honest with her, though he wasn't sure if that was his honor as a gentleman or that blasted dragon's blood. "He was a dreamer." He paused for a moment as the redhead looked at him surprised for that answer. "You see I like to focus on things that are beautiful. Violence and death are not pretty, so a part of me can understand why he was trying to get rid of all weapons and violence, thinking it will create true peace… Just sadly people will take advantage of that kindness and that's exactly what happened. Kumji was one of those bastards that took advantage of him, and I doubt he ever really knew what was going on in his kingdom." He shrugged his shoulders. "… But that man didn't deserve to die for it, maybe someone should have brought it up to him that the country was falling into despair and perhaps he would have done something, I don't know. Always heard he was a bubbly fellow though and had the most beautiful daughter in the world, wish I could have seen that beauty for myself."

Yona was actually shocked to hear a more positive response about her father, and it even made her wonder if King Il ever really knew what was going on outside the palace. She sure didn't and perhaps Jae-ha was right, if someone had brought it up to her farther would he have done something? Nobody knew for sure… Maybe her father was too trusting and people took advantage of that? She then flushed though realizing the Green Dragon acknowledged her existence and worried she just might be found out, so she tried to deflect it with a joke. "Of course you'd focus on that part, you probably would have swept her off her feet."

"Possibly, it is hard to ignore my charms isn't it?" Jae-ha chuckled, running his hands under his chin. "Though royalty wouldn't exactly suit my principles on freedom, so I probably would have broken her heart as this soaring dragon isn't going to be tied down to the ground."

Yona couldn't help but laugh at his dramatic pose while stating this. "Freedom and beauty seem to be your priorities in life I see."

"The world would be a better place if more people followed that example." Jae-ha chuckled, looking over her hands as the thorns were starting to fall out now. "Go ahead and rinse off your hands."

The princess nodded, cringing once more as she put her hands in the water as they were still sore due to the thorn wounds, then frowned at how sticky her hands were thanks to the honey. Just as she was about to say something Jae-ha poured a bit of soap on the towel and helped clean off her hands.

"There we go, good as new." The Green Dragon said, pulling back once her hands were clean and then was digging into his robes. "Just one more touch, a little beauty medication I use that will help your skin recover faster." He pulled out a small white container and spread a cream over her hands, which felt a bit soothing to her irritated skin.

Yona smiled at his thoughtful gesture, she had used many kinds of creams, makeup and scents back in the palace, usually to attract Soo-won but she hasn't used any of that stuff since being driven out of there. And yet this playboy pirate had already told her several times that she was cute, Kija said she was beautiful, she overheard several of the pirates call her pretty and the people of the Hakuryuu Village praising her hair. It made her chuckle thinking back to how Hak often told her she was wasting her time with those things, was that his subtle way of telling her she didn't need it? Not that he ever really mocked her looks or hair, he just called her brain weird that's all. "Thank you for the help, all of it. Including saving me back there." She said, smiling at him warmly. "I mean, we just met and you had told me to go away, yet you nearly jumped into the sea to rescue me. It proves you're a good person, Jae-ha. So I can't help but respect your wishes that you won't join us, but I still want to help before I leave to continue my journey. I hope we can at least be friends?"

 _'… She's really just too cute for words, shut up dragon blood!'_ Jae-ha sighed in exhaustion as his heart was hammering away in his chest, that blood was boiling in his veins and fueled by her smile, screaming at him to stay by her side. She was drawing him in fast and he didn't want to admit it. He lifted her one hand to kiss the back of her palm. "How can I resist when you ask me so cutely? And we're already comrades Yona dear so we can get to know each other a bit better I suppose, especially in a few years when you fill out a little more."

Yona puffed up her cheeks a bit at that. "You sound just like Hak, I'm sixteen so I'm not a kid thank you very much!" she growled slightly.

 _'Really? Now that's interesting…'_ Jae-ha mused, wondering just how right he was that the Thunder Beast was interested in the redhead by the way he talked about her. Also when the Green Dragon teased him about being interested in Yona, Hak did seem caught off guard _… 'Wonder what's holding him back then? Maybe because he's employed by her? Guess that would make things a bit awkward. I mean who am I kidding? If it wasn't for this cursed dragon's blood forcing me to try and be by her I wouldn't hesitate in giving her a try, granted she's a bit young for my taste but…'_ his eyes widened at that train of thought and he shook his head immediately to banish it. _'…. This dragon's blood is really messing with me…'_

"Hey Jae-ha! The captain's looking for you!" one of the pirates shouted out towards them, bringing Jae-ha back down to Earth as he released Yona's hands.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, shall we go then Yona-chan?" Jae-ha offered as he stood up, offering her a hand.

Yona nodded, smiling as she took the Ryokuryuu's hand. For some reason she felt a bit closer to him than before, maybe it was due to the fact that despite telling her to get lost he still cared about her safety, or perhaps that talk helped her understand him a bit more. All she knew was she'd like to get to know him a bit better.


	14. Safe By Your Side

anonymous asked:  
(Part one) Not really a question. But i had a cute/angsty little idea pop into my head: While "gathering firewood", (sneaking off for cutesy alone time) Yona and Jeaha get trapped in a cave or another small, enclosed space, the rest of the hhb take awhile to realize something is wrong. I've always headcannoned that Jeaha has confinement issues (specifically claustrophobia) so he is understandably, on the verge of a breakdown after the first hour or so, but is trying really hard not to show it because yona is right there and he had to be cool. But yona notices, and comforts him. It takes another hour for the others to find them, at that point jeaha wishes it took them just a little longer (Sorry if im bugging you, i just wanted to share this with someone.) ((Btw love the Lina Au. Cute and angsty at the same time. I cried while reading the one where she found out about the dragon powers))

I decided to place this right after my Crimson Emerald Rays prompt that AU'd the wanderer's market, so this would be right before they arrive at Shisen so this would be exactly after chapter 76 ^^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Really Jae-ha I could have handled this myself." Yona pursed her lips as the Green Dragon insisted on coming with her to gather firewood. They each had a large bundle as they were heading back to camp. "Hak and Kija were busy hunting so it's the least I could do, hopefully we can find an inn once we get to Shisen tomorrow, everyone needs a good rest."

"Oh kiddo you're adorable how you want to do everything yourself." Jae-ha laughed, smiling warmly at her. "Can't you just accept we beasts want to take care of you? Not that I'm complaining, when you tried to lift more than you can handle with that stubborn look on your face, you were simply beautiful."

 _'Great he saw my bad side again… Just when I thought I could do better.'_ Yona pursed her lips, but felt kind of happy he came along. She liked talking with Jae-ha and ever since yesterday she seemed to notice she was extremely comfortable talking to him about anything. Maybe it was because he didn't judge her like others would, and gave her a different perspective on things. He was the type to speak his mind and it didn't matter about her status as a princess or anything like that, he just treated her like a normal girl and she appreciated that. "You just say that because you seem to admire strong women who can take care of themselves, like Captain Gigan."

" _Guilty_." The Ryokuryuu chuckled at that. "I respect your desire to grow stronger though, and your growth has been really admirable. And that determined look you had in your eyes when you decided to take us all into battle, you sure didn't look like some scared kid." He smiled, admiration on his face as he caught himself reflecting on it a bit too much. _'Gah, dragon's blood is acting up again…. Why now?'_ he smacked his fist against his chest as his heart was beating fast.

Yona smiled at that, blushing at his praise. "I'm glad you don't regret coming along with us then."

"Far from it, it's been really fun." Jae-ha nodded, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he was still cursing out his blood. "Not at all what I expected would happen when the so called legendary dragons gathered, had I known this I wouldn't have run from it all my life." He chuckled. "For the first time I really feel comfortable and at ease, even in Awa I always figured one day I'd leave and be back to running, especially if my so called ' _master'_ would come for me. Though serving someone as beautiful as you doesn't seem all bad, maybe for my heart sometimes judging by Hak's expressions." He laughed. "But he sure is committed to the job. And I doubt you ever really have to worry about him quitting, Yona dear."

"I'm not worried about that Jae-ha, after all Hak took his vow to my father seriously." Yona said, smiling warmly. "… I just worry he'll continue to put what he wants to the side for my safety and to stay by my side… I don't want him to sacrifice anymore, especially after he almost lost his life more than once."

"Sometimes I really wonder if you are a princess." Jae-ha smiled warmly at her. "Most people of royal status would only worried about themselves and not their protectors like this. Yet you concern yourself with our safety and rather do things yourself than put any of us in harm's way…."

"Trust me I was a selfish brat back in the palace." Yona groaned just remembering her days back in the kingdom. "Hak can tell you all about it. Back then all I ever cared about was my hair, jewels, and…" she froze just thinking about Soo-won, unable to say his name. She lowered her head and stood still for a moment, going silent. _'Huh… Usually thinking about Soo-won used to hurt more than this but… Maybe I'm finally starting to move on from it, thanks to all the friends I have now… Though now that I think about it, I never really thought anyone was handsome like Soo-won until yesterday when I found myself thinking about Jae-ha…'_ she looked up at Jae-ha, blushing as she realized he had stopped and his face was close to hers, his hand on her forehead checking her temperature. " ** _J-Jae-ha?!_** " her eyes widened.

"Are you alright Yona dear? You suddenly stopped and weren't look well, plus you didn't respond to me." Jae-ha frowned, pulling back. "Yoon said you seemed restless last night, couldn't sleep?"

Yona felt like her heart was beating like a drum, why did his closeness bother her so much right this moment? "I-I'm fine… I just couldn't seem to sleep some things were on my mind and I couldn't calm down…" she mumbled, looking away.

"Oh? Why?" Jae-ha asked, blinking.

 _'I couldn't stop thinking about you…'_ was what popped into Yona's brain…. And her eyes nearly shot out of her head when she comprehended what her mind was thinking. **_'I CAN'T SAY THAT!'_** she mentally scolded herself, her whole face painted scarlet. _'What is wrong with me?! I can't say something crazy like that!'_ she shook her head. "N-nothing important." She quickly turned and tried to start walking again, but then she heard a loud boom as thunder roared in the sky, she hadn't even noticed the clouds gathering and that storm on its way. Rain started to fall and they still had a way to go to get back to camp.

"Un-oh, looks like a storm we better hurry back." Jae-ha frowned, looking at the sky. "Shall we then Yona dear?" he offered, placing the wood down to offer his open arms to lift her up. "You can hold onto the firewood while we fly in the sky."

Yona smiled at his offer, nodding as she was about to take it when another loud boom startled her just as thunder struck one of the trees in the forest, causing one to come crashing towards them. " **Look out Jae-ha!** " she shouted, but suddenly they were in the air as he grabbed her, dropping the wood they gathered but her safety was his main concern.

"Maybe it would be best we look for shelter first." Jae-ha said, holding the princess close as he took a few short hops towards a small cavern. "We can hide in here until the rain stops." But there was another thunder strike, right as they stepped into the cavern, and suddenly there was a cave-in.

" ** _Yona!_** " Jae-ha immediately pushed Yona further inside, but got himself caught in the cave-in, getting buried under the rubble.

" ** _JAE-HA!_** " Yona gasped in horror seeing him vanish as the rocks fell. She was in total darkness but when the dust settled, she immediately started searching for him, reaching out blindly for the Green Dragon. She grabbed a fistful of hair and realized she had his head, touching all over until she found his face turned to the right side, with something warm and wet trickling around his ear. This scared the princess even more and she grabbed his robe and tugged, but for some reason he didn't budge. Her eyes were already starting to adjust to the dark when she felt further down his body, until she discovered he was partially buried under the rubble, with several boulders from the cave in pinning down his lower body. She wrapped her fingers around the topmost boulder, but she didn't have enough strength to lift it, not even turn it in place. "Jae-ha! Jae-ha wake up!" she sobbed, concerned for her friend.

" _Unnnn_ …." The Ryokuryuu stirred for a moment, barely opening his eyes that tried to adjust to the darkness. _"…. Yona dear?_ Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine but you're hurt!" Yona said in a panic, still trying to move that boulder off him.

" _Stand back_ …" Jae-ha warned, adjusting himself as he waited for Yona to move, he quickly slammed his right foot against the boulder to free his left leg, which split the rock in half and allowed him to scoot towards the cavern's wall. It was a really small cave so there wasn't much room for them both. "Damn… I don't think it's broken but it hurts like hell, my dragon leg took the brunt of it."

"And we're trapped…" Yona shivered, getting flashbacks to when they had that horrible cave-in that time in Shin-ah's village.

"I can get us out…" Jae-ha grit his teeth, attempting to stand on his injured leg so that he could use his dragon one to break the rocks but he couldn't stand on it, he immediately fell right back down, cursing the pain. " _Damn it all…"_

"Jae-ha don't! You're injured!" Yona scolded, helping him into a sitting position as she leaned over him. "I'm sure Hak and the others will look for us soon enough with the storm. Kija can sense you so they'll find us, don't worry."

The Green Dragon hissed again at the pain in his leg, only to discover he had a splitting headache as well, when he felt his forehead he noticed there was blood trickling from his hair too, from a spot where one of the falling rocks must've struck him. Sitting down with his knees tucked in, he suddenly noticed just how tiny their cave really was… and then he realized they were going to run out of air before any help arrived, not to mention the cramped space reminded him of that narrow cell where he spent most of his youth, shackled down…

 _'Don't think about that right now, you have to stay calm for Yona's sake.'_ He scolded himself, shutting his eyes. _'Breathe… Breathe… You have to stay together or you're going to make her panic, she's right Kija should be able to lead the others to us and dig us out easily… If only I could stand I could try kicking our way out, though that might start another cave-in….'_ his train of thought was cut off as Yona was untying her sash and wrapping it around his head, trying to cover a bleeding wound. "Sorry you have to see me in such… Unbeautiful condition…" he tried to joke, opening his eyes and he didn't realize just how close she was until he came into focus and met her amethyst eyes in the darkness.

Jae-ha froze, his eyes widened from the feeling of her fingers touching his face and tracing the contours to wrap the sash properly. Even though he couldn't see her properly in the darkness of the cavern, he still felt her warmth and her breath on his skin, realizing that her face had to be mere inches from his. _'By the dragon gods, has she always been so beautiful even the blind can see it? She's so close I could almost-'_ his head unconsciously leaned closer until he caught himself, immediately starting to curse himself out. _'God damn it dragon blood this is not the time nor place for that!'_

"I'm sorry Jae-ha is it too tight?" Yona asked, noticing him shudder and worried she did it wrong. "Just you're bleeding and I was trying to put something on it."

"N-no it's fine kiddo, just my leg hurts." Jae-ha instinctively shut his eyes, cursing out his urge to just pull her into his arms and kiss her right now. _'Seriously what is with this dragon's blood? Why does it keep having to act so confusing in a situation like this? She's just a-'_ his train of thought was cut off as he felt her hand on his cheek _. "… Y-Yona dear…"_ He opened his eyes again and, despite the darkness, could swear she was right there in front of him, studying his features. He felt her breath warming his face and her palm pressing on his cheek while she tightened the impromptu bandage wrapped around his head like a bandana, he could almost see her cheeks glowing red in the darkness. Everything together added to his raging desire to just wrap her up in his arms and smother her in love and affection, but that thought made him shut his eyes once more. _' **STOP IT!** These feelings aren't mine and I'm sick of them being forced on me! Besides she already has Hak and I wouldn't dare take her away from him-'_

"Jae-ha, it's ok." Yona's voice snapped him back to reality as his eyes opened once more, surprised at how calm she was being in this situation. "You don't have to be brave on my account, really." She smiled warmly. "I know you're worried about my safety but I'm sure the others will find us, knowing Hak he'll notice the storm and insist on looking right away."

Jae-ha blinked at her, surprised while chuckling lightly. "… You really surprise me, Yona dear. Here I should be the one reassuring you right now… I would think you'd be at least a bit concerned with our situation."

"I'm more worried about your injuries." Yona admitted, brushing through his hair bit by bit, then tracing his face with her fingers, feeling his head for any other wounds. "As far as being trapped, I guess it doesn't bother me too bad because I feel safe by your side." She smiled at him _. 'Huh now that I think about it, I was more scared that time we had that cave in at the Seiryuu Village. But here with Jae-ha, I feel at ease, maybe because I know the others are out there and on their way, that must be it.'_ She shook the thought off _. 'Right now I need to focus on him, he's clearly hurt and not doing well. He's trying to give a brave face but I can just tell it's him trying to hold together so I don't panic… That's really sweet.'_

The Ryokuryuu seemed taken aback by her words, seeing her so… Concerned for him and his wellbeing was something he really wasn't used to. Sure the pirates cared about him but remembering back to the days at his village, being chained to that room and the beatings he'd get from his predecessor… It made his heart thump that she cared so much for her comrades, and her gentle warmth and soothing voice were actually making him feel better too. "…. Just seeing you safe by my side and smiling… I couldn't ask for anything more, Yona dear."

Yona's face painted scarlet from his words, her hand still touching his cheek, they were so close their faces almost brushed together which made her heart flutter as she felt his breath against her skin _. 'Jae-ha's voice is… Really close.'_ She let out a soft giggle, still smiling at him as she tried to ignore her fast beating heart. "You're a charmer even when you're covered in wounds, Jae-ha." She figured it was another one of his playful flirts he often did with her, but did it ever send her heart racing. "Just take it easy, we'll be ok." She pressed her lips timidly against the top of his head, a gesture Hak had done to her before when putting her at ease when she was upset, so she saw no harm in it.

But for Jae-ha it made his heart hammer worse in his chest, he knew she meant it in an innocent, platonic way, but a part of him inside that he argued was just the dragon's blood stirring him up wanted to wrap her up and take it further. This small room was driving him crazy and her presence was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind. Without thinking, after all his head was throbbing in pain, possibly from the blood loss, he took her hand and caressed it. " _Yona_ …" he whispered huskily, licking his lips as his hesitation melted away. Still high up his face, Yona turned slightly trying to figure out what he was doing when she felt his hand moving up, caressing her cheek and weaving his fingers into her hair, slowly but firmly pulling her down, her eyes widening and her blush growing worse when she felt his lips connecting… _With her cheek…_

 _"Jae-ha…"_ Yona breathed, her cheek burning against his lips were so close to hers that they nearly connected, making her heart hammer away like mad. She swore she felt his lips still hover, blindly searching as if about to connect with hers…

 ** _CRACK!_** A loud noise shattered one of the large boulders blocking their exit, as light filled the small cavern. With the light in the cave Jae-ha could finally see Yona's scarlet painted face as she held a hand over her cheek that he had kissed for only a moment, as the sound made Yona spin around, her face lighting up. " **Hak! Kija!** " she cried. "In here! Jae-ha's hurt really bad!"

 _'Damn couldn't they have waited five seconds…?'_ Jae-ha found himself disappointed they were being rescued right now… And his eyes widened at that train of thought as right before that he was absentmindedly searching for her lips in the darkness. _'What the hell am I thinking?! God dammit dragon blood of all things now you want me to take advantage of a girl's naive kindness? What in the world is wrong with me?! I nearly-'_ he held his head with one hand realizing he was just mere seconds from stealing a kiss from Yona's lips and it was driving him mad why he was so driven to do that, and his heart was still going a mile a minute. _'… That was too close.'_ He shook his head.

Yona's cheeks were still red from his closeness but she did wonder just what was he going to do back there _? 'I wonder if he was pushing out his forehead to check his temperature and just missed after kissing my cheek to calm me down? I mean… It wasn't like he would…'_ her heart gave a thump just thinking about how close their lips were. _'Come on heart, calm down. We're safe now._ ' She smiled and stood up, rushing to Hak who was panting from digging as he grabbed her to check if she was safe.

"We better get you back to Yoon, can you stand?" Kija asked, offering to carry Jae-ha with his dragon hand. "How did you two end up in here?"

"Trust me it wasn't a very beautiful moment for me." Jae-ha chuckled lightly, nodding as he stood with the help of the White Dragon.

Hak continued to grumble how he couldn't leave the princess out of his sight and on the way back Yona found herself looking at her Ryokuryuu the whole time, barely processing what the Thunder Beast said. She still felt that ping in her heart and a weird sense of disappointment their moment alone together was over, and she didn't quite understand why… Shouldn't she be happy they were saved? _'For some reason today feels so strange… Must be my imagination.'_


	15. I Will Be Your Legs

This chapter was a suggestion by Nathalie+Olofsson about the Water Tribe second part when Yona and Lily are taken to Sei, so this would take place before 'It Makes Me Feel Special' I'm mostly going to be showing Jae-ha's POV and only one bit of Yona's just to have her reflection that Lily mentioned in 'I Know How That Is' and leading up to where Jae-ha and Yona are reunited that leads into the earlier mentioned fanfic.

* * *

"Yona and Lily are in Sei?!" Yoon gasped as Jae-ha relayed the information he got from the men that Shin-ah caught. "How did you manage to get that out of them?"

 _"… It wasn't exactly beautiful_ , let's leave it at that." Jae-ha said with a rather dark tone. When they returned from the streets and found Yona and Lily missing, he had gone into a panic, but he was now trying to keep a level head. Luckily, Shin-ah had noticed these three suspicious men and the Green Dragon questioned them personally. It took some threatening and a demonstration of the force of his Dragon Leg but he got the information they needed, however when he stepped back it was Hak's turn to interrogate them. When he overheard Hak threatening one guy with breaking his leg, the Green Dragon shook his head but said nothing, he figured there was no point in telling Hak that the man's foot was already broken since he had stomped on it earlier. Normally Jae-ha wouldn't get satisfaction from hurting people, even merciless brutes, but taking Lily and his dear Yona was too much.

But Jae-ha froze when he heard the men explain that Nadai would be at the fort, that Yona and Lily could possibly be forced to drink that stuff… That drug that he had taken before and remembered how horrible that time was… The thought of his love being subjected to take it made Jae-ha's blood boil, but he had to keep calm, going into a panic wasn't going to help Yona at all. _'Come on Jae-ha, she's a smart girl she'll be alright… Just like that time with Kumji's men she'll think on her feet and… Damn it all it's not just the dragon's blood that makes this difficult this time, it's because…'_ he sighed and smacked his fist against his chest. After all they had just began their relationship fairly recently, nearly a month at most. They were keeping it a secret from their group, Jae-ha's hand unconsciously gripped at the crimson pocket mirror in his pocket, a gift Yona had just given him last night. He noticed Hak was holding his gift given to him by the princess as well, growling how careless he was leaving her alone as the group were discussing splitting off to the two forts.

" **Hak**." Jae-ha called over to the Thunder Beast _. "… She'll be fine."_ He said, feeling as if he was trying to convince himself of that too. He knew the Lightning Beast was in love with Yona himself so he had to be agonizing over her safety just as bad. Jae-ha sighed and turned to Yoon. "Yoon, I'll try to change the strategy as I see fit according to the situation, but it's up to you to keep them from going on a rampage."

"… I'll do my best." The boy genius sighed. "Glad someone here can keep a level head."

 _'If only you knew the panic I'm in right now, Yoon.'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, shaking his head. _'I feel like my heart is going to give out at any moment here… But that won't do her any good.'_

"Ryokuryuu is right, the missy will be fine." Zeno placed a hand on his shoulder after they split into their small group with Ayura. "… Don't worry, the miss won't die so easily. Ryokuryuu is trying his best to hold together for everyone else, but it's ok to admit to Zeno that he's worried."

Jae-ha smiled at that. "Is that some of your old age wisdom, Zeno?" he joked to try and lighten the mood, after all having just recently found out Zeno was over two thousand years old was still jarring to him. _'Makes me wonder if he's caught onto me and Yona…'_

Zeno chuckled at that, letting the joke about his age slide this time. "See, Ryokuryuu is still ok if he can make jokes. Just everyone is worried about the miss, we'll find her for sure."

Over at the fort, it was the second day since they arrived and Yona just kept her serious expression no matter what happened, even thought Lily was scared and worried the whole time, the Water Tribe General's Daughter pulled the princess to the side, curious finally at one point.

"Yona, how is it you still have such strength despite all this?" Lily asked, whimpering as she clutched at her dry throat. "Also you were talking in your sleep last night."

" _Eh? I was?_ " Yona felt her cheeks heat up a bit, as she quite well remembered what she was dreaming about… Being home back with her Happy Hungry Bunch, and more importantly being safe in her lover's arms. "I'm ok because I know we'll be fine Lily, really. Just I trust in everyone to find us, give it time." She tried to assure the girl as they ducked back to work as the guards were noticing them. Yona sighed to herself. _'Jae-ha… Seeing you in my mind and thinking back to the other night is the only thing keeping me sane right now… I'm burning with hatred for this place and these terrible people what they're doing to these slaves… I'll protect Lily until you and Hak return to my side, I know you all will find me.'_ She muttered a bit to herself, finding a way to smile thinking back to those heartful words he said to her the night before they were taken, calling her the princess of his heart, that especially she found herself even muttering that Lily seemed to notice but didn't question it at the time.

It didn't help Yona felt sick to her stomach while they were there, she figured that was due to the kidnapping and going without water, but this whole area just made her want to throw up…

Once a few more days passed and Jae-ha arrived at the fort with Zeno and Ayura, they got word that Yona and Lily had escaped, of course Jae-ha's first thought was to go and find them, Zeno went with him so currently the two dragons were searching around as Jae-ha landed in a tree to get a better look.

"If only we could sense Yona's location like we can with the other dragons…." Jae-ha sighed, clutching his hands into fists _. 'Damn of all the times this blasted dragon's blood could be useful… It can't even help me find and save the one that's most precious to me…'_

"Well King Hiryuu really is just a human, you know?" Zeno commented. "And I think that's for the best."

Jae-ha raised his eyebrow at the Yellow Dragon's comment, but didn't press it as he was too focused on finding Yona. "Come on, I'm going to jump to scout around one more time before it gets dark." He lifted Zeno onto his back and jumped around again, but after a while Zeno suddenly saw something.

"Ryokuryuu, let me go." Zeno quickly pulled away from him. "It's fine, just let me go!" the Ouryuu fell at a rapid rate towards the ground.

" _What the…?_ " Jae-ha was knocked a bit off balance from that, crashing into the tree. " **Zeno?!** " he struggled to see where the Yellow Dragon disappeared to, jumping back into the air and his eyes widened when he saw red… Red hair being held by a soldier with a sword, one Jae-ha landed right in front of and kicked away from the girl being held hostage, along with the other soldiers around. Jae-ha made sure all the men were down before turning and meeting the wide amethyst eyes that met his, and his heart nearly stopped. " ** _Yona!_** " he shouted, seeing the shocked girl before him and rushing to her, bending down to her level. "Thank goodness you're all right. Where's Lily?!"

Yona just stared at him for a few moments. _'He's really here… I'm not dreaming he's…'_ tears streamed down her cheeks. " **Jae-ha!** " she sobbed, throwing her arms around him, happy to see her love but at the same time riddled with guilt that her friend was taken. "What should I do?! Lily is… She was taken away! She's going to be killed! I couldn't protect her!" she buried her head into the Green Dragon's chest, sobbing away.

Jae-ha frowned at that, hugging her tightly. "Hey, it's alright Yona dear… We'll go after Lily soon, but you should rest." He tried to calm her down, stroking her crimson hair. _'For her to become so flustered… No wonder though, she's still a 16-year-old girl after all... Though she likely steeled herself, she must have reached her limit… If only I could have found her just a bit sooner… She wouldn't have to blame herself for Lily getting taken…'_ he pressed his lips against her hair, trying to soothe her.

Zeno's voice though snapped him out of his trance before he possibly did or said more. "Little miss, you tried your best." He said, tying a sash around her bleeding ankle. "Ryokuryuu, take the miss and go. Zeno will run."

 _"Right…"_ Jae-ha nodded, his heart sank when he realized he had forgotten the Yellow Dragon was there and nearly just kissed Yona on the lips to attempt to calm her down not to mention his own relief finding her alive. He lifted Yona onto his back and took off into the air. "Yona dear, if you'd like some water we can go find some. I heard that place was serving Nadai and…"

"No let's keep going." Yona said, clutching him tightly, but her grip was rather weak as was her voice. "Don't worry I didn't have any of that stuff… I figured out they were serving Nadai and refused to drink it."

Jae-ha frowned at that, landing at the nearby pond he spotted from the air. "Yona if you've gone for days without water you need something, Lily dear will be alright but you won't do her any good fainting while we hurry back to the fort. Besides Ayura is there, she won't let Lily be killed." He sat her down and cupped his hands over the water, bringing it up to her lips. "If you can't drink it on your own, I can give it to you mouth to mouth." He offered, trying to tease to lighten the mood.

"I can handle it…" Yona shook her head, taking a drink and coughing a bit, she was so thirsty she didn't realize how bad until the cool liquid touched her lips. "…. Thank you… I guess I didn't realize how badly I needed that." She sighed, leaning against him. "Your legs are great… If I had legs like those… I could fly to the side of those… Who are important to me."

Jae-ha stroked her cheek as he took in her words, and what he said next surprised even him how natural he said it _. "… **I will be your legs**."_ He announced, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers tenderly. _"… Until you have no further need of me."_

Yona just stared at him surprised he'd say something like that, the Green Dragon that told her straight to her face he had no intention of serving her when they met now just told her that he'd be her tool until she saw fit… She smiled, reaching a hand to touch his cheek as she craned her head to kiss him. "…. I will always need you, Jae-ha." She said, tears still in her eyes. "Because I love you."

He smiled at that, pressing his forehead against hers. "As I love you, princess of my heart." He exhaled, hugging her tightly. "… I'm so relieved we found you, if something had happened I…" he was at a loss for words.

"Thank you for giving me the strength to get through this." Yona said with a smile. "… Your words were always something I could think back on and smile despite all this happening."

"I knew you wouldn't go down easy, it was the only thing keeping me sane myself Yona love…" Jae-ha whispered, kissing her again. "We gave each other strength to make it while so far apart, I'm glad I could be on your mind even in such a stressful time." He then lifted her into his arms, jumping back into the air to head back to the fort. "To be honest I nearly forgot Zeno was there for a moment."

"… That would have been awkward if you kissed me right there in front of him." Yona admitted, her cheeks slightly flushed. "… It would have merited some explaining that's for sure."

"Too true." Jae-ha chuckled, then turned serious. "… We'll make sure these men pay for what they've done, and we'll rescue Lily dear, I promise."


End file.
